Nightmares Come From Reality
by BillieJenkinsRocks
Summary: New revelations and tragic events turn Peyton Sawyer's world even further upside down, however who will be there to help her when someone decides to take advantage of her vulnerable state. Rating T due to themes may change to M. See inside for warnings. Breyton in time.
1. Synopsis

**Nightmares Come From Reality.**

**Authors note:** This would take place near the end of season one in One Tree Hill the TV series; however I have changed some plots around for my story.

**Synopsis:** In this story Larry Sawyer was found dead after the storm in season one; however Peyton and Lucas did not cheat on Brooke. Ellie Harp, Peyton's biological mother is also in the story as she has made an early appearance, and has won custody of Peyton after her adoptive father's death. This story deals with how Peyton copes after this dramatic turn in her life of new revelations and horrible events. However who will be there to help Peyton when people take advantage of her vulnerable state.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters from the TV series, i am only using them for entertainment purposes only and not to make a profit, so please don't sue me.

The only Leyton in this story will be of friendship. There will be possible Jeyton later on in the story and throughout there will be strong Breyton friendship.

**Finally:** Please enjoy the story, this is my first shot at a One Tree Hill story, i will try my hardest to update at least once a week depending on how my uni work is going, and don't forget to review as i love to hear what you guys think.

**PS.** To those of you who are reading my charmed stories I do intend to continue them soon however have a writer's block on that particular show at the moment, I will keep you posted on how that goes.


	2. A Living Nightmare

**Chapter one – A living nightmare.**

It was a dark, black night outside of Peyton Sawyers window, the only thing lighting up her room was the occasional loud crack of thunder and bright flash of lightning. Peyton Sawyer's dreams where much like the storm outside, restless.

Whimpering sounds, small pleas and cries could be heard escaping the curly blondes mouth as she twisted and turned in her sleep trying to escape from her worst nightmare, her memories.

Her memories of all that had been happening to her since Larry Sawyer, her adoptive father had died. Larry Sawyer had died three months ago, he was on his boat working when the storm hit, and he never made it off.

It was two weeks after the storm until his body was found, pulled up on the shore and identified, as one of the only people Peyton had left in her life. He may have not been her father biologically, but that didn't matter to Peyton, he was still her Dad, and he always would be.

Peyton hadn't known how to feel after her father's death, she was grieving yes, but she was angry too. With him. For leaving her alone. For lying to her all her life. See Larry Sawyer wasn't the person who told Peyton she was adopted; it was her biological mother, Elizabeth Harp.

Two days after the news of the storm had been dumped on Peyton, the news that her father was missing. Ellie Harp showed up on her doorstep, with custody rights to take her away from her home. That was when Peyton found out about her parents, or who she thought were her parents, not being her really family. That was when this nightmare started.

Suddenly Peyton's cell phone began to ring on the table next to her, shaking her violently but thankfully from her nightmare. Peyton's eyes shot open as she jumped up in bed gasping for air, she looked afraid.

As her eyes trailed around the room she was in, her fear grew, this wasn't her room, her house, the place she had grown up in, this wasn't her place of safety, this was the bedroom in the small flat that Ellie had made her stay in.

Peyton's attention was drawn back to reality when she heard shouting.

"Shut that thing off before I throw it out the window!" Ellie Harp's angry voice sounded through her room, making Peyton jump in surprise.

She looked to the phone and saw that it was 1:20am, who would be calling her at 1:20 in the morning? Quickly Peyton picked up the phone and answered it. She was about to say hello when the other person on the line beat her to it.

"P. Sawyer where are you? I cancelled my shift tonight so we could have a girl's night. You were meant to be here hours ago!" Brooke's harsh voice sounded down the phone.

Damn it! Peyton thought to herself, she was meant to be at Brooke's tonight, but she must have fallen asleep after coming to the flat.

Peyton didn't know why or how it happened but she suddenly felt herself crying, and she just couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried the tears kept on flowing and nothing could stop them.

"Peyton?...Hey...what's the matter?" Brooke softly spoke down the cell phone. From the tone in her voice and the softness you could tell that she was worried about her friend.

"I'm...sorry.." Peyton spoke into the phone through tears; she had no idea what was happening to her. Why she was becoming so emotional, why she was breaking. She knew why she felt this way; however what she did not know was why all it took was her best friend to be mad with her to set her off.

"Peyton, please don't cry...it's not too late to come over you know?" Brooke said down the phone concerned.

"I'm sor..." Peyton attempted to speak down the phone once again, however found that she couldn't when her mother's boyfriend came and took the phone from her hand and threw it hard against the wall, smashing it, along with the connection to Brooke.

**XXXXXX**

"Peyton!...Peyton!" Brooke shouted down the phone, but it was too late as the cut off tone from Peyton's phone could already be heard.

"Damn it!" Brooke muttered to herself angrily, she knew something was up with her friend and was now very worried about her. Quickly in a fast motion Brooke hung up her call with the disconnected phone cell, then redialled the number in hope that they had just been cut off accidently, and that she would be able to find out why Peyton was so upset.

However as she placed the phone to her ear to wait for the ringing tone, she heard the cell go straight to answer phone.

That was it! In that second she heard the answer machine cut in, she knew something was wrong, something was wrong before hand to make her best friend cry. But now she feared something really bad had happened, she did not like the way that that call had ended one bit.

Quickly Brooke grabbed her car keys, purse and jacket off of her bed which she was sat on, then ran to her door and left the house as quickly as she could.

This was Brooke's plan, go to Peyton's, find her, bring her back home, and make her happy. In the Brooke-world that was a master plan that nothing could stop from working, but however in reality it could so easily go wrong.

**XXXXXXXX**

Lucas Scott, boyfriend to Brooke Davis, and good friend to Peyton Sawyer, was sat under the bus shelter in the middle of town; he had been stuck there waiting for a bus for the past hour since his car had broken down up the road. However with the severe weather warnings that were out at the moment, no public transport was running at the moment, and no one was around to pick him up as his mother was still in Italy at the cooking school, and Keith was out of town for the night on business.

Suddenly after what seemed like hours to Lucas a car headlight could be seen shinning in the distance like a star bright at night. Lucas squinted his eyes in his characteristic way just like the broody blonde always did when sad or in too much light. However this time he was doing it to see if he could recognise the car approaching. The car that was slowing down to a stop in front of him.

Lucas, watched trying to see who was in the car as the windows were wound down, however finding it difficult because of the fierce down pour of rain.

"Broody? What are you doing out here?" A voice said from the car. Lucas recongised that voice, it belonged to his girlfriend Brooke Davis. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand through his wet and matted hair, finally he would be able to get home.

"I could ask you the same question cheery. My car broke down, and no one is in town to pick me up. I couldn't get a ride from you could I?" Lucas said flashing Brooke a smile.

Brooke thought for a second, she really had to get to Peyton, she was worried about her. However she couldn't leave her boyfriend out like this, after all Lucas's house was pretty much the same way as Peyton's, it would only take her five minutes extra.

"Sure." Brooke said, returning the smile, hoping to god that Peyton was okay and the five minutes longer it takes her would not do any damage.

**XXXXXXX**

Brooke's car came to a quick stop, outside, the large apartment building that Peyton now lived in with her biological mother, due to the fact she was selling her dad's house. Brooke still found it strange to think that Peyton's parents had really been her adoptive parents. She also found it strange that Peyton was selling her dad's house, she loved that house, her room, she loved everything about it. So why sell it?

Brooke knew that there was a bigger part to the picture that what was seen on the surface, but she also knew from experience that pushing Peyton Sawyer, only resolves in her pushing you away. She didn't want that to happen, she knew Peyton was still hurting and needed her, she just hoped that Peyton would come to her when ready.

And she had waited. Not anymore though. Peyton Sawyer crying down the phone to her was not a good sign, she knew Peyton needed her and was now determined to find out what for, whether Peyton wanted to tell willingly or not.

After locking her car with the push button on her keys Brooke quickly made her way into the apartment building getting soaked with rain in the process. She then began to climb the run down dirty staircase to floor two, where Peyton lived in flat 209 with her biological mother Ellie.

Brooke reached the flat in no time at all due to the fact that she had been running up the stairs. She stood still for a second to collect herself, and then knocked loudly on the door three times.

She waited, patiently, but no one came. So she knocked again, and again, and again. Until finally the door swung open revealing a tired and annoyed looking Ellie Harp.

Brooke swallowed nervously and shifted her weight with her legs from the look Ellie was giving her. "Ellie, hi. Sorry to bother you so late. Is Peyton here? I really need to speak with her." Brooke said building some courage back.

Ellie looked Brooke up and down annoyance showing on her features. "Whatever it is Brooke. I'm sure it can wait until a more decent hour in the morning, when you see Peyton at school." Ellie answered angrily before slamming the door in Brookes face.

"Well that was rude!" Brooke scoffed, as she blew a piece of strand hair out of her face that the slammed door had moved there

Brooke sighed, she knew her plan was not going to work tonight if she couldn't even get into the flat, but Ellie was right, there was always tomorrow at school. Slowly Brooke turned and descended the staircase worried about her best friend and what it could be that was making her even more emotional than she already was.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys thanks for reading, please drop me a review to tell me what you think, I will try and update by next Thursday the latest, but hey if you butter me up with reviews maybe I'll write quicker lol.**


	3. Aftermath from the night before

Hey guys sorry about the delay with this story i have had very bad writers block but have now sorted it with a little change of direction in this story.

Now instead of possible Jeyton (don't worry Jeyton fans there will still be a strong friendship there), this story will now be BREYTON, but in time.

Once again sorry for the delay, I would be lying if i didn't say i was hoping for a little more feedback but I'll just hope for some more this time. Lol

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter two, Aftermath from the night before.**

This Monday morning was a complete contrast to the dark stormy night of last night; it was now a beautiful sunny morning, so beautiful that the destruction from last night's storm could hardly be seen anymore. However for Peyton, it was not as easy.

The fake cheerful smile plastered on her face was not near beautiful enough to hide the pain in her eyes, or the fact that she had barely slept. Peyton knew that no matter how sunny the day was nothing was going to make her or help her forget. Partly because of the memories that plagued her mind in dreams and awakening, however also partly because of the fact that she knew that Brooke would not stop trying to find out.

So Peyton was doing the only thing she could do at the moment, she was avoiding Brooke. Something about that seemed wrong; Peyton was avoiding her best friend, her best friend, the person she was meant to be able to confide in about everything.

This time though she couldn't, she couldn't risk what might happen if she did, and she hoped to god that Brooke would be able to understand her actions.

Slowly and quietly Peyton made her way down the school halls to her first class of the day, which unfortunately she shared with Brooke, so in that case the avoidance part of her plan may become difficult.

Peyton stopped in front of the door to her class, she was early, she knew this, but it still didn't stop her from feeling nervous.

Sighing deeply she pushed the door open and walked into the classroom closing the door behind her after entering.

**XXXXX**

Brooke Davis was now getting more and more worried with every minute that passed by. It was now minutes before first lesson and she still had not seen Peyton even though they were meant to have cheerleading practice from eight o' clock, but Peyton had not showed up.

Brooke was hoping that Peyton would be in lessons so that she could talk to her about what had happened the night before on the phone, she knew something was up with her friend and she wanted to find out what was wrong with her, however she knew from experience that Peyton would probably not talk to her today and making her was not always a good idea.

Brooke quickly moved her way through the crowds in the hall; usually she wouldn't mind being late for class, but today it was important to get there a few minutes early. So that she could she if Peyton was there, and if so talk to her, let her know that she was there.

Brooke opened the door to her class and entered quickly leaving it open for the other students in her class to enter. Brooke turned around to go to her seat and stopped still in her tracks.

Peyton was at her desk, her head in her arms on the table; she looked as though she was asleep and had been for some time. She had probably been there the whole time when she should have been at cheer practice, but that didn't matter, now was not the time for Brooke to be angry with her best friend, it was the time for her to be supportive.

Slowly Brooke made her way up to Peyton, taking in her appearance. Brooke had noticed how in the last few weeks Peyton had started to care even less about her appearance. It was the same today; her messy blonde curls were lying over her face and the table. She was wearing dirty converse sneakers with blue jeans that looked as though they were about to rip at the knee. Brook couldn't see what shirt Peyton was wearing due to the baggy grey hooded jumper that Peyton had on.

Bending down to Peyton's level on the floor, Brooke gently smoothed back some of the blondes curls so that she could see her face, Brooke noticed her friends pale look at that moment, Peyton looked very ill.

Even though it was only a slight touch that Brooke placed on her friends face it was enough to jerk her from her untimely sleep. Peyton shot her head up in shook, not expecting to be suddenly awoken the way that she had done. Brooke seeing this smiled at her friend warmly hoping that this gesture would sooth her strangely nervous seeming friend instead of frightening her further.

"Hey... you had fallen asleep on the desk." Brooke said to Peyton explaining why they were in the current state that they are in at the moment. "I missed you last night." She continued hoping to get some sort of an answer out of her friend.

"I'm sorry about last night." Peyton said pausing for a while, to gather her thoughts of what she could tell her friend about what happened. "I don't know what came over me." She lied through her teeth.

Truthfully she did know what had happened, but she couldn't tell. She wished that she could but she knew that no good would come from it. It would only make matters worse than they already where. What worried her most though is the fact that if she told someone she could put them into more danger than she was already in herself.

Brooke widened her eyes at her friends last comment, she knew it was a lie, and by doing that action she knew that Peyton would have picked up on the fact that she knew she was being lied to. "P. Sawyer, I know you're lying to me. I'll be here when you're ready to talk." Brooke said while getting up and going to her seat hoping that she didn't just make a huge mistake by letting the subject go, but at least she made Peyton aware that she knew that she was lying and that she could go to her for anything whenever she wanted.

Peyton watched Brooke leave and go to her own seat, part of her felt guilty for not confiding in her friend, and it hurt her that Brooke knew she was lying, but she couldn't talk to Brooke yet, it would do her friend more harm than good to know what was going on. She hoped that Brooke would be patient enough to wait for Peyton thought was safe to confide in her, and not push her too much.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After class Peyton and Brooke had talked again briefly in the corridor, where Brooke had informed Peyton about the extra cheering leading practice session that had been scheduled for the same days lunch hour. It was now that time in the day, and Peyton was beginning to feel more ill than she had done previously.

Peyton looked down to her watch and noticed that lunch had started ten minutes ago, her bathroom visit she had just had, had taken her longer than planned and she was now late for the practice session Brooke had made her promise that she would not miss.

Picking up her pace of walking Peyton quickly moved through the crowds in the halls of the school trying to get to her destination of the school gymnasium a lot quicker as to not anger her best friend. She knew that Brooke was worried about her, and for that reason would cut her some slack but she also knew that there was only so long that Brooke Davis can hold her tongue for.

Bursting open the doors of the gym Peyton quickly made her way through to the cheering leading squad making her entrance know to the rest of the girls.

"I'm so sorry, i completely lost track of time." Peyton said exasperated as she made her way over to her best friend, hoping for a little protection from the eight other pairs of angry cheering leading eyes glaring holes through her body.

To a normal person the sight of these cheerleaders hospitality would be enough to make you cringe, or run away screaming, but for Peyton Sawyer, this was one of the better receptions she can remember getting off different groups of people. Peyton was not any ordinary cheerleader that was well known through tree hill.

"That's okay, the others were just about to run through the new routine, why don't you watch with me and try and pick up the moves P. Sawyer?" Brooke said sighing as she moved closer to Peyton and snaked an arm around her waist, it was a small gesture she knew Peyton would be thankful for. She noticed the blonde acting nervous and hoped this gesture would help, and if Brooke was honest with herself it would make her feel better too knowing she was there to hold her friend. Peyton looked so thin these days, and today especially so pale, it was unhealthy, as though she could collapse at anytime, and that fact scared the brunette.

"You okay?" The brunette whispered in concern as she felt her best friend tense beside her as soon as her arm had snaked around her back. Peyton turned to Brooke to see the concern written all over her face, she hated to make Brooke worry, but at this moment in time she could not help it, she was very jumpy and people suddenly touching her was something that set her off. However she knew with Brooke she was safe, she liked that feeling, so she moved slightly closer to Brooke, before nodding and resting her head on Brooke's shoulder as she turned her head back to watch the new routine she would have to quickly learn.

Brooke watched in concern as Peyton nodded her head after moving closer to her and leaning her head on her shoulder, she knew Peyton was lying, but for now decided to still let it slip and just be there for her in spite of not knowing what is wrong.

**XXXXXX**

The end of the day could not have come quick enough for Peyton, school was usually a good escape for her, with being able to see her friends and act her age, but today it wasn't. She had to lie to her best friend all day long, while feeling ill and tired, now all she wanted to do was sleep. Though she would rather not do that at the place she had to call home now, because that was not her home and it never would be.

"Hey best friend." Brooke said in a cheery tone as she came up by Peyton's side linking their arms. Peyton smiled to Brooke, she always had a way of taking her mind of things. Even though she knew it was not the best idea, as Ellie would not be happy with her, she really didn't want to stay at the apartment tonight and she and Brooke missed their movie night last night in the end. She had missed her friend today, and decided avoiding her would be worse than telling her.

"Hey, would it be okay if I stay at your house tonight? You know, to make up for last night." Peyton said trying to sound cheery like Brooke instead of nervous and afraid. However she was unable to hide her nervousness completely, as she noticed Brooke frowning at her slightly before smiling again.

"Sure. What about your car?" Brooke said pointing over to Peyton's black pride and joy, the blonde loved her car, she always drove it everywhere. Peyton followed where Brooke was pointing at looking deep in thought before turning back to her.

"I can pick it up tomorrow after school; it should be okay for one day." She said smiling; Brooke looked at her in the eyes trying to read her thoughts, before smiling and dragging her along to her own car.

"Come on then Blondie let the movies begin." Brooke said jumping in her car.

* * *

Coming up next the movie night!!

Please review to let me know what you think i will only continue if i know that people are reading and enjoying thanks!!


	4. It Was Just A Nightmare Right?

Heya everyone, thanks for the great reviews I got from the last chapter, you have given me hope for this story I was starting to think no one liked it, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it and please review it lets me know what people think and shows me this story is not going to waste.

* * *

**Chapter three: It Was Just A Nightmare Right?**

The night had gone pretty smoothly at Brooke's house; they had had fun just enjoying each other's company, even though to Peyton's disgust Brooke had picked another bunch of typically chick flick girly films. However Peyton had not really minded it that much, she was just happy for the escape, and glad to spend some time with her best friend. Brooke was usually busy in the evenings now with Lucas her boyfriend or work.

Since the death of Peyton's father though, Brooke made sure to spend more time with Peyton, as she knew how hard the blonde would take it. She had wanted to be there for her like she was when Anna Sawyer, Peyton's foster mother died. Although when Anna died Brooke knew her as Peyton's real mother, not foster mother. If Brooke was being honest with herself, she would find that she was still having problems in processing this knew shocking truth about Peyton's history, maybe as much as Peyton was.

Brooke had taken an initial disliking to Ellie Harp, Peyton's biological mother, due to the careless and heartless way she decided to force her daughter to live with her. It was when this happened that Brooke began to notice a clear change in Peyton, she was never happy anymore, always sad and always on guard of herself from others nowadays, and it was getting worse with each day that passed.

That is why Brooke thought tonight had been good, as for the first time since the passing of her father Peyton seemed to have genuinely enjoyed herself, instead of just faking it like she would usually do just to stop people worrying about her. Little did Peyton know that Brooke could see right through her, and when she saw Peyton faking that she was okay, all it did was make her worry about her best friend more not less.

For a small amount of time this evening Brooke had stopped worrying about Peyton so much, as it felt normal again, her and her best friend curled up on the sofa together fatty foods to one side tissues to the other, watching some cheesy chick flick. That's how things used to be.

Now though, as Brooke lay there watching her best friend toss and turn in her sleep whimpering to herself, she wondered whether things could truly be the way the once were for her friend. Brooke found this behaviour for Peyton strange, her friend had always been a very peaceful sleeper when they had shared a bed before hand, she usually settled in a spot curled round Brooke and slept peacefully through the night using Brooke as a pillow.

That was not the case tonight though, when the pair got into bed tonight, Peyton had lay down stiffly next to Brooke looking up at the ceiling till she could not keep her eyes open any more, exhaustion took over her, then the restlessness began Brooke noticed, and that worried her.

Brooke had now been sat up for the past hour watching her friend. She had been asleep but was suddenly awoken when Peyton had rolled into her trying to fight the invisible demons from her dreams. Since then Brooke had not been able to get back to sleep, she had been too worried to. So for the past hour Brooke had been sat up watching her friend sleep, and when her face contorted in fear, or she began to murmur, Brooke would sooth her hair back, and rub her back up and down in hopes to calm her dreams and help her though whatever inner battle she was facing.

Many times Brooke had thought about waking her up, but after a few minutes of soothing usually Peyton would calm back into a peaceful slumber inching slightly closer every time. Brooke didn't mind though, she was used to having her best friend close, and the closer she was the more she could hear of the mumbled speech that Peyton would sometimes talk in her sleep.

That was really the only thing that gave Brooke an insight as to what was running through the blondes mind as she slept, as in her waking state Peyton would not talk to Brooke about her problems of late. In fact she seemed to dodge all conversations surrounding herself and her life with Ellie.

It was true; Brooke Davis was seriously worried about her friend. Before now Brooke always knew that no matter how bad things got Peyton would always talk to her, let her in, and let her know what was wrong. However this time, for some reason Peyton would not open up to her, and that confused Brooke, she didn't know whether it was because Peyton didn't want to, or didn't know how to, or didn't know if she could, or should.

Brooke was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, as she noticed Peyton's weight shift in her arms, she began to gently rub her hand up and down Peyton's back after giving her a small kiss on the forehead, hoping it would calm whatever horror the blonde was trying to shake from her dreams, however what she received in return shocked her at first.

"Brooke..." She heard a very confused, sleepy sounding Peyton ask. Thank god she's awake Brooke thought to herself, not knowing how much longer she would have been able to handle seeing her best friend so troubled in her sleep. Brooke looked down to see Peyton's large green eyes shining up at her confused.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked sitting up while looking around wondering how she ending up in the brunettes arms. "You had a nightmare; do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Brooke asked placing her hand on the back of Peyton's head to get the blonde to look at her.

Peyton shook her head to say no before placing her head on the brunettes shoulder. She couldn't look at Brooke while lying; she knew that if she did Brooke would see right through her. It's not that she wanted to lie to her best friend; it was a case of having to. She could not tell Brooke about her dream without giving away and having to explain what had been happening lately and that was something she absolutely couldn't do. Even if she wanted to.

Brooke sighed, resting her head on top of Peyton's, playing with her curls as she was thinking. Brooke could tell Peyton was lying from the way she was acting. That scared her because she couldn't help her friend unless Peyton let her in; she just hoped that Peyton knew she could talk to her.

"P. Sawyer. You know you can always talk to me, right?" Brooke asked to reassure herself and Peyton of this fact. She felt Peyton nod her head against her shoulder implying a yes. "Okay." She whispered softly before placing a kiss on the blonde's curls.

"Let's get some sleep." Brooke said pulling slightly away from Peyton to lie back down on the bed. Peyton followed Brooke's lead lay back down again; however this time instead of distancing herself from her friend, she cuddled close to Brooke, laying half on top her friend and half on the bed, burying her head into the crook of Brooke's neck. She didn't want to make Brooke worry by doing this, she just wanted to feel safe, she always felt safe in Brooke's arms, her friend managed to give her a sense of peace that no one else could. Peyton had never been able to fully understand it, but she knew without Brooke she wouldn't be alive right now, Brooke was her reason to live.

Brooke smiled as she felt Peyton cuddle up to her and lay on top of her, she wrapped her arms around the blonde running a hand up and down her back soothingly. It felt right to have her friend in her arms, it made Brooke think that maybe, just maybe things would be okay. "Sorry I've been so distant lately..." Brooke heard the blonde mumble tiredly into her neck.

"I was beginning to think that I smelt bad or something, the old P. Sawyer would have never given up the chance for a B. Davis cuddle." Brooke joked poking Peyton's arm lightly.

"I haven't been the old P. Sawyer for a while now." Peyton said sleepily into Brooke's neck again.

"I know, but don't worry we'll get you back soon enough." Brooke replied confidently.

"You have a plan don't you?" Peyton replied sleepily, causing Brooke to smile. Peyton knew her too well.

"Don't you worry about that Blondie, go back to sleep." Brooke said tightening her hold on Peyton while resting her chin on top of the blondes head. Gently rubbing the blondes back up and down soothingly till she fell in to a more peaceful slumber, which Brooke soon followed.

* * *

Please review tell me what you think and whether you guys like it.

I hope to have the next chapter up shortly as I have already started writing it, but the more reviews I get the quicker I will write.


	5. Wake Up To Reality

Hey guys sorry for the wait again, I had an assignment due in today and I wanted to concentrate on that as hard as possible, so only did little bits of writing until I handed it in early today and decided to finish this chapter for you all.

Thanks for the reviews I have been receiving I'm great full to you all and would love for you to continue to review with any suggestions, favourite bits, least favourite bits, questions you may have, etc.

So read review and enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter four: Wake Up To Reality.**

All was peaceful and pleasant in the blondes mind, she was dreaming of her deepest desire and wish, if only what she was dreaming of was reality. If it was maybe things would not be so bad right now, but reality was a bitch, it was never what we wished for.

Reality was a bitch that was for sure, and right now that bitch of a reality was coming back, as her consciousness came crashing back. However what she heard bringing her from her dreams was not a bitch that was for sure. It was the one good thing reality had to offer.

"P. Sawyer..." Brooke said tapping Peyton's arm that was draped across her, both of them in the same positions they fell asleep in last night, in each other's arms with Peyton lying half on top of Brooke.

Brooke frowned when she received no response from the blonde lying on her. "Come on Goldilocks, we have to get ready for school." Brooke said rustling the blonde's hair with her hand that had been resting on Peyton's back. Brooke laughed as Peyton grumbled slightly before shaking her head so that her hair fell in front of her face.

"Come on sleeping bitchy." Brooke said while moving Peyton's hair away from her face. Brooke's hand brushed past Peyton's forehead in the process causing her to pull back and frown. "You feeling okay P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked concerned, she watched frowning as Peyton shook her head implying no.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctors." Brooke said while stretching over to grab her mobile phone from the bedside table; however she was stopped as a slim arm pulled her own hand back to rest on her stomach. Brooke looked down to see Peyton looking back up at her pleadingly. "No, don't. I'm fine. Really. Just a bit tired that's all." She said with a small smile causing Brooke's frown to deepen.

"Are you sure? You feel really warm." Brooke said placing her hand back on Peyton's forehead, to once again feel the heat radiating off of her. "I'm fine Brooke." Peyton said before standing on the bed and walking over Brooke to jump on the floor. "See!" She said holding her hand out for Brooke to take once she had regained her balance.

Brooke looked at Peyton in the eyes, trying to read her, before taking the hand that had been offered to her and standing in front of the blonde. "You really need to stop worrying so much, you're going to make those stress lines worse." Peyton said causing Brooke to turn away quickly to look in the mirror.

"What!" Brooke shrieked. "What stress lines?" She said looking at herself intensely in the mirror. After turning round to see Peyton smirking at her from the door, Brooke realised the blonde had played her. "You!" she said pointing at the blonde. "Are so dead!" The brunette shouted running after the already retreating head of blonde curls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day so far, for Brooke had been a mix of boredom and humour. The day started in Brooke's eyes to be funny, with her and Peyton wrestling around her living room with pillows before they decided it was time for them to drive to school otherwise they would have been late. Once they had arrived at school Brooke could not help but burst out with laughter with the sight that she witnessed before her.

She knew Peyton loved her car, but she had never expected to see the blonde run over to it and hug it as soon as she had stepped out of Brooke's bug. Usually when her blonde friend did something crazy like that, Brooke would have walked off in the other direction pretending to not know her, but when this happened today, Brooke was happy to see it.

It was like a very small part of her P. Sawyer had bounced back to the surface, Peyton was laughing and joking around that morning like she used to, and seeing that made Brooke happy, because part of her knew that last night had something to do with Peyton's cheery mood.

That made Brooke smile, but it was not only that that made Brooke smile right now; it was also the fact that it was now lunch time. Meaning that it was cheerleading practice, for not just her but Peyton too. Brooke loved cheerleading practice, it was something her and Peyton had done since they were little, Peyton didn't love it as much as Brooke but Brooke knew on some small level she still liked it, or she wouldn't have done it all these years.

Brooke looked up from the floor, where she was with Teresa, Bevin and Stacy who were already stretching on the floor with her, to see Peyton enter in her cheerleading outfit with Haley James by her side. Peyton and Haley had only recently become friends, Haley wasn't a part of the popular crowd, but the two of them still got on very well. Brooke had found that when she gave Haley a chance she liked her too; the three of them had a very steady friendship so far. Brooke smirked over to them before bouncing up off the floor and jogging over to them.

"Tutor girl! You finally decided to come be a cheerleader with us huh?" She said happily as she slung an arm over both Peyton's and Haley's shoulders while walking them to the other girls who now were all on the floor were stretching.

"No one said anything about me cheering Brooke; I'm just here to watch Nathan play." Haley said smiling as Nathan Scott her boyfriend ran past her and winked, before running over to where the rest of the basketball team, including Lucas, Brooke's boyfriend were stood huddled round their couch Whitey Durham.

"Better not let Whitey hear you say that. He doesn't like people distracting his boys." Brooke said with a smirk.

"And yet he lets you and your girls cheer in here at the same time as practice, I thought girls in short skirts doing gymnastics would be more distracting than a girl in jeans on the bench." Haley joked walking towards the benches and taking a seat.

Brooke looked at Haley then turned her attention to Peyton who she still had her arm around. "P, Sawyer, why don't you join the girls in doing stretches while I go kill Haley over there." Brooke said the last her voice rising near the end of what she said.

"It was nice knowing ya Hales." Peyton joked as she made her way over to the other girls. Brooke watched making sure that Peyton was defiantly sitting and stretching before making her way over to Haley.

"I got your text, what's up tutor girl?" Brooke said as she stood before Haley who was sat on the benches just below her.

"Is Peyton okay?" Haley asked worried. "It's just in lessons I have had with her today, she's been really dazed, and last period that we had free together, she slept through pretty much all of it until I woke her up fifteen minutes ago to remind her she had cheer practice." Haley said worry evident in her voice.

Brooke looked over to Peyton frowning, there goes that hope she thought to herself. She turned back to Haley about to speak when Haley interrupted her. "If you're wondering where the energy in her came from, it was probably the three cans of energy drink she drank after getting changed in the locker room, she has a stash in her locker, it can't be healthy." Haley joked.

"But seriously. Brooke I'm worried about her." Haley said sighed, Brooke turned back around to watch Peyton and the rest of her squad. "So am I." She said turning back to Haley. "Thanks for letting me know Haley." Brooke said before walking over to her squad.

"Did she just call me Haley?" Haley asked herself in amazement watching as Brooke went back over to her squad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was near the end of practice, for both the cheerleaders and the basketball team, Brooke had her squad going through the new cheer one more time, she wanted them to be ready for the competition coming up in two weeks time, while Whitey had the basket ball team shooting free throws from the basket nearest the girls.

Brooke had taken practice pretty slow with the girls today giving them more breaks than usual, to help Peyton, as with Haley's information new in her head, she could really see how tired and ill her P. Sawyer looked, even if Peyton wouldn't admit it.

Brooke looked over to where the boys were while doing her routine and caught Lucas watching her, so Brooke being her usual self put more effort into her cheering while smiling back to Lucas, causing him to grin back at her before turning back to his own teammates.

However though as Brooke was looking at Lucas she failed to notice that Peyton had began to mess her moves up and start stumbling around. "Brooke!" Haley shouted noticing that her blonde friend seemed close to passing out. Brooke turned to see Haley coming down off the benches mentioning towards Peyton.

Brooke turned to look at her friend just in time to see her fall on top of Bevin who she was next to her almost knocking the two off them over. She would have done to, if she hadn't been so little in weight that Bevin had been able to catch her and steady them both.

"Girls that's enough for today." Brooke said as she made her way over to Bevin and took Peyton from her arms steadying her against herself. Peyton was beginning to feel dizzy again so wrapped her arms around Brooke and borrowed her head into Brooke's hair hopping that not being able to see the ground would help stop her feel dizzy.

"It's okay, I've got her." Brooke said as she noticed the rest of the quad watching Peyton worriedly, She gave them all a week smile as they reluctantly began to walk away back towards the gym doors and towards the changing rooms.

Haley made her way over to Peyton and Brooke just as the rest of the squad were walking off, she felt concerned for her friend, and went to rub her back in a smoothing gesture, only to quickly pull her hand back as the blonde flinched away from her touch as though she had been burnt.

Brooke, feeling her friend flinch away from Haley and cling tighter to her, frowned to herself before sending Haley an apologetic smile, while resting her chin on top of the blondes head.

"P. Sawyer! You're burning up!" She said with worry as she pulled Peyton away from her slightly to look at her face, seeing that her eyes were drooping shut, as she tried to fight them closing completely.

"You need to get her to a hospital." Haley said seeing how week their blonde friend looked in Brooke's arms.

"Haley can you take my phone out of the bag I left on the benches, and call Peyton's flat to let Ellie know what's going on." Brooke said as she linked her arm through Peyton's getting ready to walk them to her car.

"No don't! Please don't call her!" Peyton begged with what little strength she had left before slumping hard against Brooke knocking herself to the floor and almost pulling Brooke down with her.

Brooke stumbled to get her balance back before she looked down to help Peyton back up, however she stopped in her tracks as she saw Peyton's eyes completely shut and her body lying completely still on the floor.

"Peyton?" She asked bending down to her knees on the floor. "Peyton wake up!" She said louder shaking her friends shoulder, but she received no response. Brooke looked to her left to see that Haley was looking through her bag for her phone and hadn't seen what was happening. Brooke didn't know what to do; her P. Sawyer was lying unconscious on the floor. Before she knew it she was crying hysterically.

"Somebody help me!" She shouted as loud as she could, causing everyone to turn to face her and see a hysterical Brooke leaning over a unconscious Peyton.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun......

To be continued!

What's going on with P. Sawyer?

Please review to tell me what you think will happen and what you thought it this chapter, the more reviews I get the quicker I will write, especially now I am assignment free for a while YAY!!!


	6. Reality Hit's Hard

Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys keep me writing.

**BleedLikeMe**, don't worry too much with Ellie, I personally like her in the series too and have wrote her this way at the moment for a reason which will be explained later in the story.

Thank – you everyone else for the amazing reviews, next chapter I am going to start replying to you all individual more so, I'm not with this one as its up later than I wanted it to be and I have to get going to work lol.

This chapter is slightly longer to make up for the wait after the long cliff-hanger so enjoy.!! And don't forget to review!!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Reality Hit's Hard.**

It had now been twenty minutes since the critical moment where Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's best friend has collapsed to the floor in front of Brooke's very own eyes. Now the young brunette sat in a hospital waiting room alone, worriedly waiting for news of her blonde friend.

The fact that she was alone at this time did not seem to be noticeable to her, as all she could remember right now was the fear and worry on Peyton's face as she begged for Haley not to call her biological mother Ellie. She remembered it all, all apart from those few minutes in the school gym before the ambulance got to their school.

_***flashback***_

"_Somebody help me!" Brooke shouted as loud as she could, causing everyone in the gym to turn and look at her knelling over an unconscious Peyton Sawyer._

"_Oh my god!" Haley muttered clicking cancel on the call she was making to Ellie, with the cell phone that was in her hands and rushing over to her two friends._

"_Peyton!" A boy next to Lucas shouted pushing past him and running over to Brooke and Peyton. Brooke looked up to Jake __Jagielski__ coming their way. Jake and Peyton had been good friends ever since she had broken up with Nathan Scott, Haley's boyfriend. _

"_What the hell's going on?" Coach Durham said while making his way through the crowd of boys that were all now around Brooke and Peyton on the floor._

"_I...I don't know...she just collapsed right into me." Brooke said stuttering to find her words, her voice laced with fear. Worried about his girlfriend Lucas moved over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to retreat it when Brooke shrugged him off. _

"_I'll call an ambulance." Haley said while walking to the side, with Brooke's cell phone to inform the ambulance service what was going on._

"_Boy's give them some space, go and get ready for your next class." Coach Durham ordered his team, who began to walk away slowly looking back over their shoulders. Jake stayed behind a little longer than the rest, he didn't want to leave, but reluctantly gave in and walked away with the rest of his team. _

"_Scott I thought I told you to go" Coach Durham said raising his voice, as he looked sternly at Lucas who was still stood behind Brooke. _

"_But coach..." Lucas started only to be cut off by coach Durham. "Now Scott!" He ordered, causing Lucas to reluctantly walk away._

_Coach Durham bent to the floor and placed his hand at Peyton's pulse point in her neck. He sighed before taking his hand away and turning to a distraught Brooke. "Her pulse is good and strong, now we just need to wait on the ambulance." He said in a softer tone, compared to the one that he formerly spoke to the boys in._

"_The ambulance is on its way, they said it should be here in a few minutes." Haley said coming back over to Brooke, giving her the cell phone even though she did not really notice that she had taken it and put it back into her pocket._

_***End of flashback***_

As Haley had promised the ambulance had turned up a few minutes later and whisked Peyton away to the hospital with Brooke by her side the whole way, holding her hand in the ambulance as it speed to the hospital. Brooke had only left Peyton's side when even when they arrived at the hospital.

Brooke had been forced to part from her best friend and take a seat in the waiting room, where she was sat with her head in her hands anxiously awaiting any news. Hearing the doors suddenly open Brooke's head jerked up hoping to see a Doctor or a nurse that could shed some light onto the situation.

However though Brooke felt mildly disappointed when instead of someone who could tell her what was going on with her P. Sawyer; it was her boyfriend Lucas, and her friends, Jake, Haley and Nathan that came into the room. Brooke smiled weakly at her friends and boyfriend before looking back down to her hands again.

"Is there any news yet?" Haley asked while taking a seat next to her worried friend. Haley watched in concern as Brooke shook her head, not lifting to meet the gazes of the four new people in the room, since she had sent them all a small nervous smile. Haley gently rubbed her hand along her friends back showing that she was there to support both her and Peyton when they needed her.

Lucas, Jake and Nathan took a seat, next to each other with Jake in the middle across from Haley and Brooke. Jake had decided to sit in between his two fellow team members to stop the chance of any unwanted and unneeded fights breaking out between the two brothers.

Lucas and Nathan had only just recently learnt to begin to tolerate each other, beforehand they hated each other with a passion, however if they were to admit it both secretly wanted to get to know each other as brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now thirty minutes later, and still there had been no news of how Peyton was doing, the five friends were still sat in the same positions that they were thirty minutes ago in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say, or whether in fact they should break the silence.

Brooke being tired of the silence and the waiting suddenly stood up and began pacing up and down the rows of chairs that her friends were occupying. "What the hell is taking so long? I mean couldn't they at least come and tell us she's alive?" Brooke ranted while pacing even faster.

Lucas frowned while watching Brooke, he knew that she was worried for her friend but, he didn't think she should be this bad; she was going to give herself a heart attack at this rate he thought to himself. Lucas quickly stood up and caught Brooke, stopping her dead in her tracks as she was pacing past him.

"It's going to be okay Brooke, she's strong. You need to calm down." Lucas said calmly to his girlfriend placing his hands on her shoulders to hold her still. However when Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes, he could tell he had gone a step to fair with how angry she now looked.

"I know she's strong Luke, but that does not mean I don't worry about her. And don't tell me what to do!" Brooke said her voice getting louder towards the end of her rant, while she shrugged Lucas's hands off of her shoulder and took a step back from him.

"Brooke I..." He said while trying to walk closer to Brooke again to comfort her, to hold her in his arms like he felt he should be doing as her boyfriend.

"Don't!" Brooke ordered coldly holding her hand up to stop him while stepping back again. "Just don't." She repeated quieter while moving past Lucas and out of the small waiting room into the hallway of the hospital. Lucas sighed to himself sitting down moodily, slumping back into his chair.

"Dude you deserved that." Nathan said, the first thing he had spoken since arriving, even though Peyton was his ex-girlfriend he still cared about her, since he had started to date Haley he woke up to the error in his ways, with how he had treated Peyton while dating her. When Peyton and him started to become friends again slowly though Haley, Nathan was glad. Peyton was like a little sister to him and he would always protect her.

"I'm her boyfriend; I'm meant to comfort her when stuff like this happens." Lucas replied tiredly, he was tired of trying to prove himself to Nathan, and he was tired of Brooke shutting him out when it came to her and Peyton.

"Stop it both of you. This is not the time, or the place." Jake said after he could see Nathan getting angry with Lucas, the last thing any of them needed was a punch up between the two brothers.

"Luke, Peyton's her best friend; those two are practically like sisters. Imagine if it was me in that hospital room." Haley said after a long silence, trying to get her best friend to see where Brooke's head was at.

Lucas sighed, he knew he would be worried like Brooke was yes, but he would not shut out the person he loved. He wanted to believe that it was for the reason that Haley said, but deep down he knew Brooke did not love him, she liked him, but she didn't love him. Not like she loved the one person her heart belonged to. However he knew that Brooke was still hiding that fact from herself, for what reason he did not know. He just wished that one day; she would love him in that way too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke had been standing outside of the waiting room with her back up against the wall and her head leaning back after snapping at Lucas. She hadn't meant to snap at him so badly, he just had no idea how scared she was of losing Peyton, and him telling her to calm down really was not helping that fear.

Brooke looked up upon hearing footsteps; she saw what she assumed to be a female Doctor coming her way. Brooke watched the Doctor, hoping and praying that she brought news of her P. Sawyer.

"Are you here for Peyton Sawyer?" The Doctor said while reading the name from her chart on the clipboard she help in her hands, before looking up at Brooke to see the worry in her eyes.

"Yes. Thank god! Is she okay? What happened? Why did she collapse? Do you know what's wrong with her?" Brooke said firing question after question at the Doctor, just wanted to know something about Peyton.

The doctor smiled at Brooke reassuringly. "Miss Sawyer is stable. I won't be able to go into details as to Miss Sawyer's condition until I speak with her legal guardian, Mrs Elizabeth Harp. Is she here?" The Doctor explained feeling bad for not being able to tell the young girl before her anymore.

"No she isn't. Peyton asked for her not be called before she collapsed. You don't need Ellie here though because you can tell me what Peyton's condition is, I have a right to now." Brooke said frustrated.

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't tell you due to hospital regulations. I suggest you call Mrs Harp and have her come down her as soon as possible." The Doctor said sympathetically.

"No you don't understand I have a right to see her, to know what's going on. I have that Attorney form thing." Brooke said rubbing her temples trying to keep herself calm, to stop herself from getting angry with the Doctor.

"You mean the Health Care, Power of Attorney?" The Doctor asked with hope, praying to god that she would be able to tell the brunette in front her something.

"We both have them for each other." Brooke replied nodding, sighing with relief as she thought that she was finally getting somewhere.

"I'm sorry; it appears we got off to the wrong start." The Doctor said smiling to Brooke, glad she would be able to let the brunette see her patient, as it was obvious she cared for her a lot.

"I'm Doctor Hodges, if you would like to come with me I'll take you to see Miss Sawyer and we can talk more there." The Doctor said holding her hand out for Brooke to shake. Brooke did so with a large smile.

"I'm just going to let my friends know she's okay." Brooke said as she turned to the door of the waiting room and opened it. "Guy's Peyton's okay, the Doctor's going to take me to see her; I'll come back when I have more news." She said smiling to them, before closing the door and following the Doctor towards Peyton's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke entered Peyton's room behind the Doctor, and quickly moved over to her friend's bed, taking a seat on the edge of it next to Peyton's head, while the Doctor stood at the foot of the bed. It was now that Peyton was in the white hospital room that Brooke could see how pale and weak she really looked. Brooke frowned becoming angry with herself for not noticing that something was wrong with her P. Sawyer sooner.

"Brooke is it?" Doctor Hodges asked having heard one of her friends in the waiting room mention the name earlier. She smiled when she received a nod from the brunette indicating she was correct. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this, sometimes people don't want their loved ones to see something is wrong with them, and when that is the case people become very good at hiding it, especially things like this." The Doctor explained picking up on Brooke's guilty expression, wanting the girl to know that it is not her fault before continuing to explain what is wrong with her patient.

"Things like this?" Brooke asked telling the Doctor to continue further, while frowning at what that could be possibly suggesting.

"Peyton collapsed due to extreme exhaustion, and from tests we have run we most likely think that the cause was due to stress and a lack of nutrients in her body. I also believe that this was the reason for her fever, as when the body does not have the vitamins and nutrients needed to maintain the immune system, viral infections can become more extreme." Doctor Hodges explained while watching Brooke as she began to play with Peyton's blonde curls.

"We have given Peyton some antibiotics which seem to be taking care of her fever, and she's on a drip that is pumping nutrients into her body now to make her stronger. Brooke I need to ask you some questions." The Doctor said warily causing Brooke to look up to her.

"Has Peyton been under any kind of stress lately, at school or in her family life?" Doctor Hodges asked causing Brooke to burst out a laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just for the past few weeks her life has been nothing but stress. The person she thought was her father passed away." Brooke explained.

"The person she thought was her father?" The Doctor asked confused. Brooke sighed. "Yeah, if his passing wasn't stressful enough, _Elizabeth Harp_ decided it would be the perfect time to come back into Peyton's life and drop the bombshell that she was adopted as a baby on her. _Ellie_ is her biological mother, and now Peyton has to live with her." Brooke explained with emphasis on Ellie's name, Brooke didn't like or trust Ellie with her best friend, that was apparent to a lot of people.

"I take it you don't like her?" Doctor Hodges asked while writing down some of the stress factors Brooke mentioned on her clip bored that was still in her hand.

"I don't like that way she told Peyton and got her to move in with her. She needs time to grieve, and with the way this all happened she had not been given it, because she too confused. We talk about it sometimes; I don't think the situation had helped her deal with Mr Sawyer's death." Brooke explained, thoughtfully.

"Does she talk to you a lot about things that are stressful to her?" The Doctor asked noticing the way that Brooke seemed to know her patient very well, by the way that she spoke of her.

"Yeah were best friends, we talk about everything." Brooke said smiling. "It's good see has someone like you in her life." Doctor Hodges said watching, as Brooke looked down at Peyton still playing with her hair.

"Brooke I need to ask you something important now. A lack of nutrients in a person body is usually caused when a person is not eating enough. Have you noticed any change in Peyton's eating habits lately?" Doctor Hodges asked watching in concern as Brooke sighed and closed her eyes.

"I would be lying if I said no. I have noticed her eating less, but I guess Ellie would know more on that than me, but as I said she had been eating less at school, and when she stays at my house." Brooke said with concern. Doctor Hodges nodded, writing on her clipboard again.

"We can help her now Brooke, we've picked up on this early enough to try and help her before the need for rehab clinics. I know you said Peyton asked for her mother not to be called, but she will need to be here for Peyton to be discharged as you're not 18 yet Brooke. She won't be able to discharge herself as she will need to be in an adults care. She should be waking up soon; she'll be a little groggy at first. I'll leave you alone with her while we try to contract Mrs Harp. " Doctor Hodges explained upon noticing Brooke's frowning expression at the idea of calling Ellie.

Brooke nodded and watched as the doctor began to walk away. "Thank you." She said as the doctor got to the door. Doctor Hodges turned around and smiled at Brooke, knowing she meant for helping her patient not just for leaving her alone with her, before walking out the door and leaving the two best friends alone.

Brooke turned her attention back to Peyton who was still sleeping peacefully. "What am I going to do with you P. Sawyer?" She said with a sigh before pulling her legs up on the bed and stretching out leaning her back against the headboard of the bed, still playing with Peyton's hair.

"I love you Peyton." Brooke said her eyes beginning to tear up as she placed a small kiss on top of her best friends head. Unconsciously in her sleep Peyton mumbled at the touch while rolling over slightly into Brooke's side with her head and one hand coming to rest on Brooke's lap, her lips forming into a small smile of content as she slept.

Brooke looked down at the blonde girl in lap smiling as she draped her arm around her back, and used her spare hand to hold Peyton's hand that was on her lap, before letting her eyes slid shut.

* * *

Once again guys hope you enjoyed reading and please review, I am great full for all feedback, let me know what you thought, and think will happen etc.

I am going to start updating weekly and sticking to the day that I have picked which is Monday, as my days of work are changing next week and I won't have Tuesday mornings off anymore as lectures are starting again.

So the next chapter will be up next Monday! And don't forget to review!!


	7. It's More Than That

Thanks again for the amazing reviews guys, here are a few replies that I owe you guys:

**Darkyse:** You wanted to read more? Well now you can, enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading, I'm glad you like my story.

**BleedLikeMe:** I love you reviews man, I'm glad you're curious you should be, the Ellie story line is defiantly a different one, but it's one I based on how I thought her character would be around this time, which is two years before we saw her in the real OTH. Enjoy!

**Ravenscircle:** Your review brought a huge grin to my face, as I do the same when reading, and I'm always listening to music when writing. It was the first time anyone had ever said they feel music in their mind while reading my work and it made me very happy to hear that. So thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last and I too hope Peyton will talk to Brooke.

**Laby Anne Boleyn and ap2682**, thanks for the reviews guys, I love the support and I am glad you are reading me story and that you like it.

Also thank you to anyone and everyone who has been reviewing my previous chapters, you're all great and I really hope you continue reading and reviewing.

Now with that said, here I give you chapter six as promised, please enjoy reading and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**Chapter Six: It's More Than That.**

It was now late afternoon at the hospital, Peyton had woken up once for a little while an hour or so ago, she had been rather groggy like the doctor had said. However shortly after she had woken up she had fallen back to sleep again the only thing having changed was that she had snuggled closer to Brooke upon waking and finding herself in the hospital.

Peyton had always hated hospitals. Ever since she was little. She had to watch Anna Sawyer, her foster mother, die in hospital at the tender ago of eight, and it was also the hospital where she found out her foster father, Larry Sawyer had died. Hospitals held nothing but pain and bad memories for Peyton, but having Brooke with her there seemed to help lull her back into the sleep that her body needed to recover.

Now Brooke was sat with her back leaning against the headboard of Peyton's hospital bed. She had Peyton in one arm and a magazine, which one of the nurses brought in for her, in the other arm.

Peyton was now sound asleep with her head nuzzling into Brooke's side, as Brooke's arm supported her head cradling her closer. Peyton had one of her arms thrown over Brooke's lap holding her in place, as her hand rested gently on Brooke's thigh. Brooke had thought nothing of it when this happened, the two of them always were very close, it had never bothered Brooke, but sometimes people would comment on their closeness, and wonder about them.

This was exactly what Ellie Harp was doing now, as she stood in the small doorway to the room watching the young brunette girl holding her daughter in her arms as she slept.

Ellie had been out when the Doctor had called her flat two hours ago. The Doctor had left a message on the answering machine for Ellie to come to the hospital as soon as she could. Once she had heard the message she quickly made her way to the hospital to find Doctor Hodges, who informed her of what had happened to her daughter.

Doctor Hodges had told Ellie what room her daughter was in before having to leave to see another patient. Now after knowing everything that had gone on with her daughter, Ellie stood watching as Brooke held her close while reading a magazine.

Ellie, like most others, could see the chemistry between Brooke and Peyton, even though the two girls themselves couldn't. For some reason that Ellie herself could not put her finger on, she didn't like it. She had no problem with the thought of Peyton having a relationship with another girl if that what would make her happy. However she did have a problem with her daughter having a relationship with Brooke.

Deciding to make her presence known, Ellie cleared her throat loudly, hoping to gain the brunettes attention away from the magazine she was reading. However the response she got was not what she wanted.

Brooke knew that Ellie was there and had been for a while now watching her and Peyton, but she had yet to actually pay any attention to her. Instead of looking up when Ellie cleared her throat loudly to get her attention, Brooke continued to flip through the magazine.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come, I mean the doctor did call you two hours ago, right?" Brooke asked sarcastically still not looking up from her magazine.

"I was out when the call was made. But if you had called me three hours ago like you should have done, I would have been here straight away." Ellie shot back angrily.

"I didn't have to do anything." Brooke said still not looking up from her magazine. Causing Ellie to make her way further into the room becoming angry with Brooke.

"You should have called me Brooke!" Ellie demanded, raising her voice as she stopped at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't call you, because Peyton asked me not to." Brooke revealed also raising her own voice, as she looked up at Ellie from her magazine for the first time since Ellie had entered the room.

"Why do you hate me so much Brooke?" Ellie asked lowering her voice now, after getting the reaction she wanted from the brunette, her attention. However with that granted, Ellie could not help but notice the look of disgust that Brooke's eyes showed her.

"I could ask you the same question." Brooke said while placing her magazine down on the bed on the other side of Peyton. Brooke too had noticed Ellie's short temper and coldness towards her.

Brooke looked back at Ellie and sighed when she noticed Ellie looking at her expectantly. "I don't like what you're doing to Peyton, she's miserable living with you. She's never happy anymore." Brooke said honestly.

"Oh, Brooke come on!" Ellie said trying to hold back her laughter. "She just lost someone she cared about. She's grieving, so she is not going to be happy at the moment." Ellie rationalised, thinking Brooke reasoning for disliking her was beyond stupid.

"I know that!" Brooke stated through gritted teeth. "But you haven't given her time to grieve, you come out of nowhere shattering everything she knew, and forcing her to move in with you. No wonder she's stopped eating." Brooke said angrily while wrapping her other arm around Peyton holding her closer to her body, her protectiveness showing through.

"What's that meant to mean?" Ellie asked, her eyebrows rising as she crossed her arms over her chest, in her own defence.

"You've spoken to the Doctor haven't you? She said Peyton collapsed due to a lack of nutrients. Now I'm not great at science but I get that lack of nutrients basically means a lack of food. Meaning that Peyton hasn't been eating." Brooke said bitterly, it was clear in her face and her voice that she blamed Ellie for this.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" Ellie said her voice rising in pitch and volume, showing her disbelief at the accusation.

"Yeah, I am!" Brooke shouted losing her cool, and causing Ellie to take a step back shocked at the anger shown towards her.

"Brooke..." Both Ellie and Brooke heard a sleepy voice saying quietly. Brooke looked down to see Peyton looking back up at her sleepily and confused. Brooke smiled down to her warmly while stoking her hair.

"Hey, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Brooke asked her quietly, she smiled at her again when she saw Peyton nod her head, and look at her confused. "Ellie's here...the doctor had to call her." Brooke explained, knowing that Peyton would understand why shouting woke her up now. Peyton knew of Brooke's disliking towards Ellie. It was part of the reason that Peyton asked for her not to be called, she didn't want them fighting.

Peyton lazily lifted her head up to look at Ellie before dropping her head on to Brooke's lap and closing her eyes again as Brooke began to stoke her hair gently.

"Peyton we need to talk." Ellie said speaking up for the first time since Peyton had been woken up by her and Brooke's argument. Ellie watched as Peyton snuggled down closer to Brooke, sighing.

"We need to talk _alone_ Peyton." Ellie clarified for both Brooke and Peyton, making emphasis on the word 'alone', so that Brooke knew that she wanted her to leave.

Brooke sighed. As much as she hated it, she knew that Peyton and Ellie would need to talk alone at some point. She would rather it be now in the hospital where people could help if things became too heated, than out of the hospital where they would be completely alone. Brooke sat up straight on the bed, pulling Peyton up into a sitting position with her.

"I'm going to get us some more water, and get the other's to go home. I don't think the Doctor is going to let anyone else visit you today. Are you going to be okay on your own?" Brooke asked, wanting to check that Peyton was okay with talking to Ellie. She didn't want to leave Peyton alone if she wanted her to stay.

Peyton nodded to Brooke, implying that she would be okay. Really she wanted Brooke to stay, but she knew that would only mean more fighting between Ellie and Brooke, and it would only make Brooke worry more, she didn't want that.

"I'll be back soon." Brooke said kissing Peyton on her forehead before leaving the room quietly sending Ellie an angry look on her way out.

After Brooke had left the room, Peyton looked up to Ellie, who was looking back at her. Both of them just looked at each other in silence for a long time until Peyton broke the eye contact, looking down to the magazine, next to her on the bed and picking it up. She then began to flip though it trying to distract herself from the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Alright then Peyton. Why don't we start with why you told Brooke not to call me?" Ellie asked crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to talk about that one then?" Ellie asked again, after receiving no response off of Peyton from her original question.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Ellie asked. Once again after receiving no answer from Peyton other than the turning of magazine pages, Ellie walked over to Peyton and ripped the magazine from her hands throwing it on the bedside cabinet in anger.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Peyton!" She demanded, waiting until Peyton looked up to her. She needed for Peyton to be paying attention to her.

"When did you stop eating?" She asked seriously, her voice hitching with a small amount of worry. Still though Peyton did not talk to her.

"Did you want to make yourself sick?" She continued, sighing with relief as Peyton shook her head implying a no.

"I felt sick when I ate, it was easier not to." Peyton said shrugging. That was the truth; she had felt very sick when eating. She had felt disgusted in herself. She had felt bad for eating good food when the people she loved who had left this world couldn't. She felt angry with herself for being week. Food was the thing she could control, and when eating started to make her feel sick, she felt she was losing that one thing she could control.

"Peyton, why didn't you come to me about this? I could have helped you." Ellie said sighing. Even though Ellie showed herself as being hard on the outside, on the inside she was extremely caring. She cared a great deal for her daughter, and hated to see her hurting.

"If you really want to help me you'll stop the deals." Peyton muttered to herself under her breath. She sighed as she looked down at the bed spread not wanting to make eye contact.

"What was that?" Ellie said confused, not being able to hear all of what Peyton had just said to her; however she knew it must have been something important as she heard the word 'deal'.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Peyton said looking back up then away again, not wanting to talk about what she had mentioned un-intentionally.

"Peyton if you said it out loud then it must matter." Ellie said persisting that it does matter. She didn't like where this way going and was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"I don't want to talk about it." Peyton said looking Ellie in the eyes, to let her know she meant what she was saying.

"That may be so Peyton. But I'm asking you, what you meant by that?" Ellie said sternly, also looking Peyton in the eyes letting Peyton know she was not going to drop this.

"I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!" Peyton said annoyed, while moving further back into the headboard. She did not want to talk about this now. She didn't want to ever have to talk about it. She couldn't talk about it.

"No Peyton!" Ellie shouted sternly. "You need to learn to deal with the fact that I am you mother. When I say we need to talk about something I mean it." Ellie continued walking closer to Peyton keeping eye contact with her. She was fed up with Peyton's attitude towards her, and was determined to have Peyton accept her.

"Just go! Please just leave me alone." Peyton said beginning to lose her cool; she felt close to tears, she hated being venerable in front of anyone. She was determined not to talk about it any further than she had done accidently. Hearing Ellie say she was her mother though, was the last thing Peyton could take.

"I asked you a question Peyton." Ellie said calmly ignoring Peyton's hysterical plea for her to leave, she decided shouting would not help, so took the calm approach to get Peyton to talk.

"And I believe she asked you to leave." A female voice from behind them said, making her presence known.

Both Ellie and Peyton turned towards the door to see a nurse walking in holding a jug of water. She placed the jug of water on the bedside cabinet then turned to Ellie. "I suggest you leave as the patient asked or I will be forced to get security." The nurse informed her.

Ellie sighed before turning back to Peyton. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow." She said before turning on her heels and walking out the door, bumping into Brooke who was entering the room as she was leaving.

"What's her problem?" Brooke muttered to herself before walking over towards Peyton taking the scene in front of her in.

The nurse was now injection a syringe with some medicine from a small bottle as Peyton watched her nervously. Brooke knew that Peyton hated injections, so decided that her questions about Ellie could wait till after.

Brooke sat on the bed next to Peyton and took her hand her own, causing Peyton to turn and look at her. "It's okay; it'll be over before you know it." Brooke said winking at her, causing Peyton to smile in return.

"Okay Peyton, I'll be as gentle as I can." The nurse said before injecting the medicine into Peyton's arm. Peyton closed her eyes tightly as she felt the syringe pierce her skin. She could feel Brooke's thumb gently rubbing circles on her left check which helped her relax.

"All done now Peyton." The nurse said after disposing of the syringe. Peyton opened her eyes to see Brooke smiling at her. She turned and looked at her arm, frowning as she inspected the small dot mark now in it, she hated injections.

"Thank you." Peyton said sincerely, causing the nurse to smile at her. The nurse gathered that Peyton was not only talking about her gentleness with the syringe, but also the way she had helped her out with Ellie.

"You're a strange one P. Sawyer." Brooke said laughing as she grabbed Peyton pulling her close to her for a hug.

Brooke smiled to the nurse who was watching as Peyton rested her head on Brooke's shoulder visibly relaxing now that Ellie was gone and she was with Brooke. Then nurse could tell that Peyton would be okay now she was with Brooke. Somehow the brunette had a way of calming the younger girl. She could tell the two of them were very close.

"Don't worry if you start to feel drowsy again, that's just how the drug works, it will probably make you tired soon. I'll leave you to alone for a while." The nurse said smiling as she left the room.

"What was going on before with Ellie, things seemed pretty tense when I came in?" Brooke asked speaking gently into Peyton's hair, she didn't want to push her best friend, but she was curious as to what had happened to make Peyton seem so nervous, as she could tell it was not all because of the injection.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Peyton said nuzzling into Brooke's neck. She wanted to forget about it for as long as possible, she knew Ellie would bring the subject up again as soon as she saw her and she didn't want to have to face it.

"That's okay." Brooke said rubbing her hand up and down Peyton's back soothingly. "As long as she didn't upset you, otherwise I'll have to go kick her ass." Brooke joked earning a chuckle from the blonde in her arms, causing her to smile.

"Can you lay down with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Peyton asked after a few minutes of silence. She was beginning to feel sleepy again as the drugs began to take effect.

"Sure I can." Brooke said as she kissed Peyton on her forehead before pulling away to stand up. She quickly got under the bed covers and lay herself down in the bed before opening up her arms. "C' here" She said gesturing to Peyton to lay down too.

Peyton gently lowered herself into Brooke's arms before shifting around a little. She sighed in content when she found a position that was comfortable and wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist resting her head on Brooke's chest. She closed her eyes as she felt Brooke's hand stoking her hair gently.

The two of them stayed that way for ten minutes until Peyton opened her eyes slightly, as she was beginning to feel groggy. "I love you Brooke." She murmured.

"I love you to P. Sawyer." Brooke replied with a smile kissing Peyton gently on the head, she frowned feeling confused when she felt Peyton shake her head.

"No, I mean I _love_ you Brooke." She clarified emphasising the word 'love'. "I know you'll never like me the same way, and that's okay. I get it. I do. I just wanted you to know that I love you." She said sleepily before falling silent again.

Brooke lay there confused, unable to speak; she waited until she felt Peyton completely relax against her in a deep sleep before letting her mind wonder in though.

"_She loves me? As in more than a friend? How is that possible? I mean why would she love me, like that, out of all people._

_Is this what I have been feeling towards her? _

_Love. _

_It can't be, I'm with Lucas, but do I love him like I love Peyton?_

_I don't think I do. I don't know if I even love him at all. What am I going to do?" _

Brooke looked down at the sleeping blonde in her arms; she had no idea what it was she felt for the girl, could it be love? Could it be their friendship had grown that strong it had turned to love? She really didn't know. The only think she did know for sure, was that she had to figure it out, and fast.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and please don't forget to review!!!

If you guys like my writing style and like the new relationship forming between Sam and Brooke in season six of OTH please check out my other story from OTH called **It's The Past That Haunts Us**, you can get it through my profile, thanks.

Don't forget to review!!


	8. Love Complications

Heya guys, here is the next chapter as promised. I'm glad you all like my story and thank you again for the amazing reviews, here are a few replies I owe you.

Laby Anne Boleyn: Well you never know she may do, but is that a good thing if she does? Well read and find out. Glad you liked the chapter.

Teske: You know what mate? I do to. I love Breyton, but I wonder how long it will take for them ummm... Glad you liked the chapter man.

idaatje: Man you're going to want Brooke to get rid of Lucas sooner than you think now. Those deals do seem interesting don't they? Any thoughts on what they could be? Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Ravenscircle: Totally music helps make a story so much better in my eyes, I so agree with you. Was a bit of a shocker Peyton telling Brooke she loved her wasn't it? Is it the drugs? Well find out. The deal is interesting a something that may not come up again for a few chapters, so remember it because it will be important. Yes Ellie has layers!! She's not as mean as she first seems, let's just put it that way.

BleedLikeMe: Don't worry, mate, even though I love Breyton a lot and part of me would love to have them together right now, Brooke in this story will need time to figure out where her head is back, she knows she loves Peyton as a friend, but as more, is something she will defiantly need to figure out. I glad your liking the Ellie story line better now, as I said in the last chapter there are layers to her, she is not all as bad as she seems, but she and Peyton still have a long way to go. I'm glad you liked the chapter and are enjoying the story, and I love that you have commented on the way I write that means a lot to me.

Thanks again for all the reviews guys, you seriously make my week, when I see these reviews, please keep it up and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Love Complications.**

Brooke had stayed with Peyton after she had fallen asleep until the nurse from earlier that day had come to tell her visiting hours where over. She had had a great deal of time to just sit and think about what Peyton loving her, and her possibly loving Peyton could mean, as she held her sleeping friend.

After Brooke had left the hospital, she had driven around in her car for some time, just trying to collect her thoughts. What she hadn't expected was to end up outside of Lucas's door, where she was now parked. However being here now she would be a good time for her to try and figure out what was going on in her head. It might help her see if she really does love Lucas, or if her heart belongs to someone else. Peyton.

Slowly Brooke got out of her car, and began walking towards Lucas's bedroom side door in the cold dark night. When she reached the door she knocked twice and waited for Lucas to open the door. She smiled weakly as Lucas opened the door and looked at her with a confused expression on his face, wondering why she was at his door this late in the day.

"Hey, I thought we should talk." Brooke said quietly, watching as Lucas nodded his head and stepped aside to let her in the house, closing the door behind her.

Brooke followed Lucas into his bedroom, however began to pace as she saw Lucas sit in his computer chair, still having not said a word. Brooke could tell that her actions earlier at the hospital must have hurt him.

"I'm sorry about before, I was just so worried, and no one was telling me anything. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Brooke said apologising for her cold behaviour in the waiting room.

"It's okay Brooke. I understand. I was worried too. I just wanted to be the kind of guy that would be there for you, when things like this happen." Lucas explained, while taking Brooke's hand and leading her over to the bed where he lay down pulling her with him.

"I know you do; I guess I'm just not used to having a guy like that." Brooke said as rested her head on Lucas's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm used to Peyton always being there when bad stuff happens. And when she wasn't, I just didn't know what to do." Brooke explained hoping knowing why she acted that way would stop Lucas from hurting.

Lucas nodded at her explanation, no words were needed he understood that, it used to be that way for him and Haley. However things were different now, he had Brooke to help him through bad times, like she had him, if she would accept his help.

"But she's going to be okay right?" Lucas asked, resting his chin on top of Brooke's head. He was worried for Peyton to, she was a great friend to him, she meant a lot to him as well as Brooke, he could never resent her for her strong friendship with Brooke.

"I hope so." Brooke replied with a sigh. "The Doctor said she shouldn't need to go into rehab, but it might be difficult to get her to eat properly for a while because of any physical and emotional problems there may be." Brooke continued worry evident in her voice.

"She'll be okay Brooke, she's got us. She's got you." Lucas said bringing Brooke closer towards him in a comforting gesture.

"I just can't help but think that there's something else going on with her though. Something she isn't telling me." Brooke explained further. She had been feeling that Peyton was keeping something from her for a while now. At first after she heard Peyton tell her that she loves her, Brooke thought that it could have been that. However thinking clearly about it, she knew it was something else.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready to." Lucas replied, before the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

"You staying the night?" Lucas asked, as he looked down at Brooke who in return looked up at him and nodded implying a yes. She didn't want to be alone tonight, and she thought that being with Lucas would help her short out what was going on in her mind.

"Good." Lucas said with a smile, as be brought his lips down to kiss her gently. Lucas could feel Brooke pulling back from the kiss, so placed his hand on the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

Brooke could feel Lucas deepening the kiss so decided to stop pulling away and kiss him back. However there was something about this kiss that felt different. It didn't feel as good as it used to when she kissed Lucas. It felt wrong. Like she shouldn't be doing it. She could feel Lucas running his hand down her thigh sending shivers down her spin, she didn't like where this was going.

"Lucas." Brooke said as he climbed on top of her starting to trail kisses down her neck and collar bone. She didn't like where this was going at all, it felt wrong and she wanted it to stop. However when she called Lucas's name meaning for him to stop, it only edged him on further causing his hands to travel up her top.

"Lucas stop it." She said trying to push his hands away, only to feel his hand begin to travel downwards towards her jeans.

"Lucas I said stop it!" She shouted pushing him off of her and sitting up on the bed, sorting her shirt out to how it should be. She was angry with him for pushing her when she didn't want to do anything like that at the moment, it felt wrong.

"What? I was just trying to have a bit of fun. To take your mind off of everything that's going on." Lucas explained holding up his hands and backing away from her after seeing how mad she looked.

"A bit of _fun_! Damn it Luke! Don't you get it?" Brooke shouted angrily. "Peyton, our friend. My best friend! Is in hospital right now, because we were too busy having _a bit of fun_ to notice that she had stopped eating." Brooke shouted in hysterics, wondering how Lucas could want to have sex when their friend had just been admitted to hospital for staving herself.

"Brooke..." Lucas said moving closer to her. He tried to reach for her, to pull her into his arms and tell her he was sorry, but she wouldn't let him. She stood from the bed, and starting to shake her head implying a no as slowly tears began to form in her eyes.

"No Luke! I'm sorry...I just can't." She said her voice cracking, before she ran out of the house through the door she had entered, towards her car. Leaving Lucas staring confused at the door she had just left through.

Lucas heard Brooke's car start and snapped out of his trance like state, he quickly got up from the bed and ran to the door. "Brooke...wait!" He shouted, hoping she would stop so they could talk

He was too late. When he got to the door her car was already half way down the street leaving. "Damn it" Lucas shouted angrily as he punched the door frame by him. He knew he had screwed up big time just then. He knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now late morning at the hospital. Visiting hours had begun two hours ago, but Peyton was lying alone in her hospital bed. She wasn't happy right now, she wasn't upset either. She was scared.

Just like she had been late last night when she woke up to find herself alone. However when the nurse had told her that Brooke had had to leave due to visiting hours being over, she had seemed reassured then, and was able to drift back into a peaceful sleep.

Peyton had even been able to keep a small amount of the breakfast she had eaten this morning down, something she had not been able to do for a while. And something that at the time, she could not wait to tell Brooke of, knowing it would help stop her friend from worrying as much.

However now though, Peyton did not feel happy about the fact that she had been able to eat a little bit without throwing it back up. She was just scared. Terrified to tell the truth.

She was terrified that Brooke was not going to come back. She was scared that she scared Brooke off last night with the secret she had remembered telling her in drugged up state before falling asleep. She was scared that Brooke did not feel the same way and was going to stop being her friend because of it.

She was terrified that she had lost Brooke. Right now she could not afford to lose Brooke, as right now she needed her best friend more than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was near lunch time when Brooke Davis finally left the land of sleep and opened her eyes to the outside world. She felt tired from the day she had had yesterday, which was probably why she slept so late.

After leaving Lucas's house last night, Brooke had begun to drive around again for some time, until she found herself to be parked near somewhere she hadn't visited for a long, long time.

A tree house, near the bridge that she and Peyton had always played under as kids. Brooke had remembered how she and Peyton had helped Larry Sawyer build it one summer. They had been so proud when it was finished; they played in it every day for years.

However as time moved on, they both grew up and stopped visiting the tree house as much, but Brooke found herself near it last night and she had to go up there.

She had taken a blanket from her car, and found that the pink mattress she placed in the tree house when she was young was still there with a mattress cover on it. She had made her bed there and slept there for the night, her dreams filled of memories from her and Peyton's childhood.

Upon waking in the tree house Brooke smiled to herself, she loved this place. It held so many good memories for both her and Peyton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now lunch time at the hospital, and Peyton's lunch had been delivered ten minutes ago by the nurses, who had decided with Doctor Hodges that Ellie, who had arrived half an hour before the lunch was delivered, should try and get Peyton to eat her lunch.

When Ellie had come she had wanted to talk to Peyton about the other day, however upon entering the room and seeing her daughter so upset, she decided to let it go for now. When she had entered the room Peyton had been curled up in bed facing away from the door, she had not been sleeping, but she had not been moving either, she had just been lying there.

Ellie had brought some clothes and things from the flat for Peyton, so for the past half an hour until the lunch came, she had been making small talk and showing Peyton what she brought trying to cheer Peyton up, however it had little effect.

The nurse had arrived ten minutes ago with Peyton's lunch, instructing both Peyton and Ellie that Doctor Hodges wanted Peyton to eat at least half of what was there.

That was ten minutes ago, and still Peyton had eaten none of the food, instead she had sat staring at it as she moved it around with her fork. Ellie sighed as she sat watching Peyton, she could tell that Peyton was not going to eat without a little encouragement.

"Aren't you going to eat you dinner Peyton? It looks nice." She said trying to convince the young blonde to eat at least a little bit of the food.

"You can have it." Peyton said quietly, while pushed the tray towards Ellie and placed the fork back down on the tray.

"No Peyton, you need to eat it." Ellie said, pushing the tray back towards Peyton. She sighed again as she watched Peyton shake her head, pushing the tray away from her once again before lying down in the bed.

"Peyton please, you need to eat or you're not going to get better." Ellie said standing up from the seat she was sat in and moving to sit on the edge of Peyton's bed.

"I'm not hungry." Peyton replied rolling over and turning her back to Ellie. Peyton flinched and moved further away from Ellie as she felt her touch her back. She didn't want Ellie here; the only person she wanted with her now was Brooke.

"Peyton don't you think that I worry about you?" Ellie asked in concern as she saw her daughter flinch away from her. "Because I do. I'm you mother, every mother worries about her child. Can't you at least try to eat a little bit for me?" Ellie asked running a hand through her hair, she was beginning to get annoyed with Peyton. It was like talking to a brick wall, she was so stubborn, but it was her health at risk and Ellie was not going to let her stay in hospital any longer than she need to.

"You _not_ my mother." Peyton replied annoyed, sitting back up in the bed, while moving as far away from Ellie as possible, crossing her arms against her chest as though protecting herself.

"I may not have brought you up Peyton, but I am your mother. I'm the one who carried you for nine months and gave birth to you. I _am_ your mother." Ellie replied annoyance in her voice to, as she placed the tray back in front of Peyton.

"You're not my mother! My Mom died when I was eight!" Peyton shouted angrily throwing the tray off of her lap and towards Ellie, the contents of it spilling all over Ellie and the hospital floor. She didn't know why she had done it, she was just so angry, and so scared of losing Brooke that she lost it herself and began to cry straight after.

"Peyton..." Ellie shouted, angry with her daughter for throwing the food she was meant to eat all over her and the floor.

"You're not my mother! Leave me alone!" Peyton shouted over Ellie's shout, through her hysterical tears, not caring the commotion in the room had caused Doctor Hodges and two nurses to come running in.

As Doctor Hodges entered the room she sighed at the sight before her. She had thought after her conversation with Brooke that Ellie may be part of the problem as to why Peyton had stopped eating. Even though it was a break through to see Peyton finally letting herself feel the emotions she needed to, to help her through this, Doctor Hodges hated seeing her patients upset and hurting.

"Mrs Harp, come with me please." Doctor Hodges said knowing the hysterical girl sat crying and rocking herself on the hospital bed would not calm down until her mother had left the room. Doctor Hodges trusted that her nurses would be able to calm her patient down as she spoke with Ellie outside, or at least she hoped so.

* * *

Thanks again for the brilliant reviews guys, I love you all.

So please don't forget to Review once more!!

Review!!! :)


	9. Apologie

Hey guys I am really sorry for the lack of updates lately.

I have been having some personal problem that I needed to sort through, and finally I have got through them, however my writing does not seem to me as good as it once was, and I don't want this fan fiction or my other one tree hill one to suffer because of it.

I am currently writing a 90210 fan fiction to help get my writing to a standard that i am happy with again at the moment with the first chapter posted and would really appreciate any support you can give me and the fan fiction.

I'm having problems with writing at the moment due to my unhappiness with the writing i am doing for my other one tree hill fan fiction which i only have half of the next chapter done for, and as that story is usually aired first i feel i should write it first to keep up with my times. I am also having trouble writing this story due to the fact I am unhappy with what I am writing so am deleting and redoing most of it as I go along.

I'm really sorry for this guys and will completely understand if you have lost faith in me and this fan fiction, but I promise I will finish it and get back to updating regularly as soon as I can.

Once again very sorry for this.


	10. Book Of Memories

Heya guys wow this has been a long time since I have updated, all I can say is I'm very sorry it has taken so long. I lost my inspiration for writing for a long time and it has taken me a while to get it back, but please don't worry I have now and I will be continuing this story.

I'm not going to give promises of when updates will be up but I will try to keep them as frequent as I can for you all. Also I would like to apologise in advanced if this chapter is not up to the standard of my previous ones due to the fact I have not done a lot of writing in a while, but I hope it is still enjoyable all the same.

Thank you to those who have not given up on me and my story and please do enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Eight: Book Of Memories**

The wind was blowing peacefully through the trees and the surrounding grassy planes of the small picnic area around the back of the school. The sound of children talking, laughing and mucking around could be heard over in the distance towards the school. However here all was silent except for the sound of pages turning, as a brunette girl sat leaning up against a tall oak tree flipping through a large book she had sat upon her lap.

"Brooke Davis is reading? I knew I should have brought my camera. This is a one in a life chance viewing opportunity right here." Haley James said as she walked up to her brunette friend casually. Brooke however didn't even acknowledge the fact she was there by lifting her head. All she did was acknowledge the small joke at her expense through the use of flipping up her middle figure to Haley who smirked to herself.

"What are you doing out here by yourself anyway?" Haley asked as she pulled off her messenger bag dropping it to the ground before dropping herself to the ground sitting down in front of Brooke. Haley found it strange to think of Brooke being out here by herself, as Brooke being generally by herself at all was a strange occurrence. The girl almost always had someone with her, it was almost as though she hated to be alone at all for even the smallest amounts of time unless it was completely necessary.

"Just thinking about some stuff." Brooke replied distractedly, still not looking up from her book. "Reading and thinking all in one day? Brooke you need to be careful you're going to give yourself a brain malfunction at this rate." Haley joked trying to get some sort of reaction or more lively response from the brunette in front of her.

"Hey" Brooke said indignantly looking up from her book. "I'll have you know I can read and think just fine. I happen to be a lot smarter than you think." Brooke said squaring her eyes at Haley to show her seriousness of the statement she made. "My GPA might have a difference of opinion to that." Haley said smirking, glad to see there was still some life in her brunette friend. She had been worried about how Brooke was coping with what had happened to Peyton. It had hit them all hard, the fact that one of their friends had been suffering without them knowing. For Brooke though, it hit hardest due to their closeness.

"Yeah well not everyone can be a nerd like you Tutor Girl." Brooke replied grinning and flashing her dimples at Haley, so the girl knew not to take too much offence to her statement. Haley jokingly gasped while brining her hand to her heart in mock hurt causing the two of them to burst out laughing at the antics.

"What are you reading there anyway?" Haley asked after calming herself down, only to raise an eyebrow to Brooke after she showed her the front cover of the book which had written on it 'The Book Of Memories'.

"It's mine and Peyton's." Brooke said in explanation. "Anna brought it for us about a week before she died. She told us she could tell we would be best friends for years, and that best friend's need somewhere where they can write down and document their best memories together."

"What's got you thinking about all this?" Haley asked curious as to why Brooke was sat alone thinking about her and Peyton's memories of growing up together.

"You mean other than the fact my best friend is in hospital after she collapsed because she decided to stop eating?" Brooke asked thinking it should be obvious to Haley. She didn't want to get into this now and even though she didn't want to she was being to get annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that Brooke." Haley said trying to stop her friend from becoming so angry.

"Then how the hell did you mean it?" Brooke snapped. She was fed up of people trying to psycho-analysis her this week, fed up of people trying to get into her mind and understand what she was thinking.

"I just wanted to know out are sat out here by yourself going through this instead of being with Peyton? I mean I was a little shocked, when I went to see her at the hospital today, to not find you there. You guys have been stuck together by the hip since what happened but now you're both in your own worlds. Sorry for being worried about the fact two of my friends seem to be in self destruct mode at the moment." Haley replied getting angry towards the end. She was trying hard with Brooke and Peyton but all they seemed to do was push her away. With Peyton she had come to expect it. She knew the blonde had trust issues and for that reason was a very closed off person. However with Brooke she wasn't so used to it, she was used to seeing Brooke wear her emotions on her sleeve for all to see. Whether it was that she was pissed off her just hungry, the bubble brunette was not one to hide how she felt about anything.

Brooke sighed while closing the book on her lap, she didn't want to worry her friend, but at the moment she was just too confused to deal with everything that was happening around her. "I'm sorry Tutor Girl; I didn't mean to snap at you. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. How was Goldilocks when you saw her?" Brooke asked hoping her friend was okay as well as trying to change the conversation topic away from herself.

"Not so good. Seems she also has a lot on her mind, she was really quiet. More so than usual, but I would say Ellie was worse." Haley said, causing Brooke to look at her confused. "From what I heard I think Peyton decided to turn Ellie into a walking bulletin board for split pea soup by throwing her lunch all over her." Haley explained earning a chuckle from Brooke.

"Score one." Brooke said with a smile. Haley smiled too, the thought of seeing Ellie covered in mushy peas she had to admit was amusing.

"Brooke can I ask you something? Has something happened between you and Peyton?" Haley asked hoping that Brooke wouldn't get angry with her again. She had a feeling that something had happened from the way both of them were acting today, she wasn't sure what is was but she knew it was something serious.

"We didn't have an argument or anything, if that's what you mean?" Brooke replied. Brooke knew she was going to have to tell Haley. She couldn't keep pushing her away without Haley becoming even more suspicious, but she wasn't sure if this was something that she should tell Haley.

"Then what happened?" Haley asked gently trying not to push her friend.

"It's stupid. I'm probably just being really stupid about it all. It's just Pey said something that kind of freaked me out a little." Brooke said still unsure as to whether she should or should not go through with this. Sighing while running a hand through her hair Brooke thought to herself it was either now or never. "She told me she loved me. As more than a friend."

"Oh." Haley said. She had an idea that there was feelings more than friendship between the two of them but she never thought that Peyton would be the first to admit it. "It's okay to be freaked a little bit Brooke. I think anyone would be if they found out there best friend has those kind of feelings for them." Haley said trying to show her friend she understood.

"That's the thing though." Brooke said with a sigh." It doesn't freak me out that Peyton loves me, it's that fact that she has that feeling towards me that freaks me out." Brooke said.

"Brooke you're going to have to help me out a little here, I don't understand what you mean." Haley said confused, how can it not freak a person out that there friend loves but the fact she has those feelings towards her freaks her out, isn't that the same thing Haley thought to herself.

"No one's ever loved me before. Let alone told me that they do. I don't know what to expect because I've never been on the receiving end of someone's love before. My parents don't love me; I'm just a trophy to them. Lucas likes me but he doesn't love me, neither have any of the other guys's that I've been with. They love what I look like, and the fact that I'm out going, but they don't love me. Someone feeling like that towards me is knew, and that's what freaks me out." Brooke said trying to explain her reaction to what Peyton said and how she is feeling about it.

However though Brooke was still unsure as to whether she should have told Haley about this or not. Haley was best friends with her boyfriend Lucas Scott, and right now Brooke didn't like the thought of having to explain her confused feelings of Peyton's love to someone who may very well end up being angry with her for possibly hurting Lucas. She didn't want to hurt Lucas, she didn't want to hurt anyone, but she couldn't help the way she felt after what Peyton had told her. That's part of the reason why this was confusing her so much.

"I just don't understand why she likes me that way, what she sees in me? You know?" Brooke asked out loud not even realising she had done so. Brooke's question caused Haley to look at her friend in a new light. Haley always thought that Brooke was so confident in everything she did. That she just got used to the fact that people idolised her. Haley thought that someone loving the brunette like that would have been little shock to her, but looking at her now Haley could that wasn't the case. Brooke Davis was a lot less confident on the inside than she let people see on the outside, and that fact surprised Haley to no end.

"I think those are questions only Peyton can answer for you Brooke." Haley said finally snapping out of her train of thoughts and answering the questions that Brooke asked aloud. She paused for a moment before continuing. "What you need to ask yourself though is, do you love Peyton the way she loves you?"

* * *

Once again thanks for reading guys, and please do review to let me know what you think of the writing and the chapter and what's happening the story so far, as I do love hearing from you all.

So please please do review!


	11. Best Friends Forever

Hey everyone!

Sorry its taken me so long to get the next chapter to you. I have had bad writers block but I want you to know I'm back and I have a good few chapters (at least 8) now written for this story and others with ideas and beginning the creative process.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and not give up on this story, I promise you patience and faith in me will be restored

Hope you all enjoy and please leave me a review so I know your still there and you still like the story and where its going!

* * *

**Best Friends Forever.**

Brooke smiled to herself as she stood in the doorway watching her friends forehead crease as she concentrated on a particular part of the sketch she was working on. Looking closer at her friend she could see she had been crying. That thought upset Brooke. She didn't want to be the reason for her friends tears. She never wanted to the be the reason for that.

"I thought mushy pea green was your new favourite color P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she skipped through the door up to the hospital bed and took a seat next to the blonde.

"Brooke! You came back!" Peyton said with surprise as she through her arms around her best friend discarding her sketch to the bottom of the bed. Peyton had been worrying since she woke up that she would never see Brooke again after what she had remembered saying last night. She thought that she has scared her friend away. That she ruined their friendship. That thought scared her. Brooke was the one good thing she had left, the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hey." Brooke said softly as she rubbed her hands up and down her friends back, not liking the tension that she could feel in her friend.

"Of course I came back. What made you think I wouldn't?" she asked worrying more about her best friend. When Haley had told Brooke about her visit to Peyton at the hospital earlier that day, she had found the Ellie and mushy pea scenario funny, but now seeing her friend she was more worried than amused.

Peyton pulled away from the embrace slowly and looked to the bed spread beginning to pick holes in it nervously.

"Well I…you know…what I said and all…I didn't know if you would…I just didn't know." she said not looking up, she was afraid to look her best friend in the eyes, afraid of what she might see there.

"Time to talk about the monkey in the room eh?" Brooke said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Elephant." she heard Peyton whisper.

She looked to the blonde and saw her still looking down refusing to give her eye contact. Brooke frowned, hard in thought. This isn't what she wanted when she left last night. She hadn't wanted to hurt her friend or scare her, she just didn't know how to process what she heard. She didn't know if it was truth or drugs talking. She didn't know and just needed time to think about it. Think about why what Peyton said made her feel the way she did. Right now though that didn't matter, what mattered right now was that Peyton was hurt and scared and in need of help not just because of what happened the other night but what has been happening that made her stop eating. Made her start to hurt herself. Brooke had decided right now, right there that that was what mattered and only that, anything else would and could just have to wait.

"Okay." Brooke said softly as she took Peyton's hands in her own to get the blonde to look at her. She waited as Peyton slowly lifted her head and looked at her, tears shinning in her eyes.

"You are my best friend . Best friend forever. Nothing that you say or do will ever change that. What happened the other night is not going to change that. I need you to believe me when I say that." Brooke said making sure to not break eye contact or physical contact with the blonde. She wanted to make sure that Peyton knew she was being truthful, that she meant what she said.

"Brooke but I.." Peyton started.

"Let me finish Pey." Brooke said cutting her friend off, giving her a reassuring smile to let her know she wasn't angry.

"I know we still have a lot to talk about from what you said last night. There's a lot I want to ask you, like was it the drugs? Or part of what has made you feel the way you feel? How long? But right now that doesn't matter."

"How can you say that Brooke? Of course it matters, it changes things." Peyton said a tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah it changes some things. But it doesn't change that you are my best friend, and that I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. Never." Brooke said wiping the tear from Peyton's cheek. "Okay." she said looking into the blondes eyes.

"Kay." Peyton whispered back nodding the ghost of a smile on her face. Seeing this caused Brooke to smile back and pull her friend into a hug leaning back onto the bed with the blonde at her side.

"Right now all that matters is you Peyt. Getting you better. That's all that matters to me. All I need is for you to get better and feel like you can come to me. Everything else can wait." Brooke said gently as she rubbed small circles on the blondes back as Peyton snuggled closer to her. A small smile graced the brunet's lips as she felt the tension slowly leave her friend.

"You know, it doesn't really surprise me that you love me." Brooke said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I am irresistible after all." She finished with a grin on her face.

"Stop it!" Peyton whined, smacking her on the side. Before bursting out laughing with her friend. Her best friend. Her Brooke. Being with Brooke now, her arms around her, laughing with her, it felt right. It made Peyton believe that maybe everything would be okay. Maybe she could get through this as long as she had her B. Davis, her best friend by her side.


	12. To Talk Or Not To Talk

Heya again guys, its me again in the same week with another of my new chapter, well i never lol. Nah just kidding. I was so amazed and thankful that there's still some of you out there reading my story that i wanted to give you the gift of another new chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews.

Laby Anne Boleyn ~ Sorry for making you have to re read, i find though sometimes its good to go back through different stories and have a read, cos some authors are like me a leave clues to certain plots it early chapters. Please enjoy the rest of the story and let me know what you think :).

On the Hill ~ Haha don't worry mate i haven't been kidnapped, just taken me a while to get back :p. Your going to find clues coming soon enough, strong Breyton friendship and many twists and turns yet, so please keep reading and let me know what you think.

Thank you as well to all who have added my story to their alerts list, please let me know what you think. Thanks everyone!

Don't forget to review! :P

* * *

**To Talk Or Not To Talk**

She screamed hard. Threw her arms out in the air to try and push them off. All of them. This had no affect on them though. They had paid for this and they wanted it. They were not about to let that up. Not now. Not for slaps or punches. Not for screaming. If anything the screaming made them want to go harder, do more. The screaming made if worse. Faced with this situation though, all you would ever want to do is scream. Scream hard.

And she did.

Peyton screamed as hard as she could while bolting up right in the bed. Breathing heavily she looked around the room confused. This was not the room she thought she was in, this was not the room she was screaming in. That room was dark and cold, evil looking. This room though seemed bare, but warm, almost inviting, and there was that voice. That voice that Peyton couldn't quite make out but knew it was from something or someone good. Angelic almost.

"Peyton! Peyton! Hey Peyt calm down. It's me. It's Brooke. Your okay." There was a brunet girl rubbing her arms up and down steadying her, trying to get her attention. Brooke. It was Brooke. Her angel was Brooke.

Peyton turned her head to look at Brooke square in the eyes. She saw safety there. She always saw safely there. Brooke was like her anchor. She could keep her levelled. And she was. She was doing that right now. Just through looking into Brookes eyes Peyton's mind was catching up with her. She was in hospital with Brooke. She had fallen asleep in Brookes arms last night and her friend must have stayed the night with her. It was morning now, not the darkness of night that she was screaming in. A dream. It must have been a dream.

"See your okay P. Sawyer. You back with me yet?" Brooke said offering her friend a reassuring smile when she could see that Peyton was looking at her and paying attention to what she was saying.

Peyton nodded, returning her friends smile. "Yeah. Sorry. Weird dream I guess." Peyton said with a shrug, she didn't really know how to explain what just happened. She couldn't explain it truthfully without telling Brooke about everything that was going on. She couldn't tell Brooke. She wouldn't be able to the stand the way Brooke would look at her if she knew what she had done. What she had to do. What she will most probably have to do when she leaves the hospital.

As much as Peyton hated hospitals she hated knowing what was going to happen to her when she left more. It worried her. She was worried things would get worse than they already were. If that was even possible.

"Want to talk about it?" Brooke asked, noticing that the blonde has become lost in thought. Brooke really hoped her friend would open up to her. Seeing Peyton like this worried her. Her friend used to be so care free. Now though she seemed so afraid. So afraid and fragile. It just wasn't the Peyton that Brooke knew. She would do anything to get her best friend back to the way she once was.

"It was just a dream. Doesn't matter now." Peyton said shaking her head and looking down to the bed spread. Brooke could see she wasn't going to get anything out of her friend. The conversation in Peyton's eyes about her dream had ended, and her walls surrounding herself had gone up in defence to prove this point.

"Morning girls." said a bright cheery voice entering the room. It was the nurse from a few days beforehand who had helped Peyton out when her biological mother was distressing her. The nurse had also been in to see Peyton the other day and had introduced herself as Marie.

"Got your breakfast here with me Peyton. Doctor Hodges would like you to eat at least half of what is on the tray here. Try not to throw it all over your mother this time when she gets here." Marie said with a chuckle, causing both Brooke and Peyton to smirk at each other before Peyton looked back at Marie with an innocent face. "Accident?" She said with a shrug referring to yesterdays incident.

Brooke chuckled. She wished she had been there to see the look on Ellie's face. Priceless she thought it would have been. Brooke watched as Marie wheeled in a small bed trolley with a tray on it and placed it in front of her friend before smiling at them again and turning to the door once again.

"Ill be back later to see how your doing and check you over." Marie said before exiting the room. Brooke and Peyton both moved around on the bed till they were comfortable in front of the trolley leaning against the headboard of the bed with pillows propping them both up.

"So then Blondie." Brooke said turning to her best friend. "Lets see what delights await Ellie's clothes today." She said smirking at her friend before lifting the lid of the tray to reveal Peyton's hospital breakfast. Brooke had to admit it looked better than the usual rubbish they served up. Then again, with a patient like Peyton, who had stopped eating, it would be important to at least and try to make the food look more appetising.

On the tray was scrambled eggs and bacon with cooked tomatoes mushrooms and two slices a brown toast with butter. Quite a large breakfast for anyone to get through, let alone Peyton. It did look good though Brooke thought as she watched Peyton pick up the fork to the side of the plate of food on the tray.

Peyton stabbed at the scrambled egg with her fork and added some mushroom on the bottom before lifting the fork and taking a bite. She looked to the side to notice Brooke watching her. She swallowed her bite quickly then took a swig of the cup of orange juice that was next to her plate.

"You want some?" She said to Brooke offering the fork.

"Maybe later, when you have eaten at least half of it like the doctor said." Brooke replied with a wink before leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve the magazine she had left there on the floor the other day.

Peyton watched as Brooke picked up her magazine from the floor and settled herself on the bed next to her again. She let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding in. She was glad it seemed as though Brooke was going to stay with her today. After what happened yesterday she wasn't looking forward to seeing Ellie today. Peyton knew she would be angry, as much as she disliked her biological mother, and did find it just a little bit amusing to wind her up, she didn't like it when she was angry. Something in her completely changed, it was as though a rage inside of her took over.

With that thought still in her mind Peyton turned back to her breakfast and slowly started eating again, not sure how much of it she would get through, or be able to keep down for that matter.

It was now late afternoon at the hospital, and it seemed that Peyton's spirits were high today as Brooke was still with her. Her best friend had not left her side for longing than a toilet break since she had turned up last night.

They were both sat on the bed looking through the same large book Brooke had been looking through the other day. It was full of photos and writing and sketches as well as plenty of other things too. The one thing all the items in the book had in common, which looked like a large scrap book, was that they seemed to be Brooke and Peyton at different times in their lives.

The two girls had spent the best part of an hour looking through the book, and appeared to only be half way through if even that due to the fact that every time they turned a page there was a different story to be retold and laughed at from their friendship.

The girls were laughing hard at a particular story when Doctor Hodges walked into the room with a folder of papers in her arms.

She looked up from her folder and smiled at the sight, she knew as soon as she met both these girls that it would be Brooke who would be there for Peyton the most through her troubles. They had a chemistry that was unbreakable. It had surprised her the other day when the brunet was not with her patient, she was not sure what had happened though as she had not been able to get Peyton to talk to her.

As nice as it was to see young friends this close it was also worrying for Doctor Hodges. Peyton could quite easily fall again just as quickly as she had started to recover if that connection was lost. This was something she would need to talk to Brooke about.

However for now that could wait, she wanted to deliver the good news to her patient before addressing these other worries that she had.

"Hello again Peyton, Brooke." She said addressing the girls as she continued into the room and up to Peyton's bed. "I have some good news for you." She finished.

Seeing that the girls had now placed the large scrap book down onto the bed and were giving her their full attention Doctor Hodges smiled at them both.

" I've been happy with the progress you've been making. You've recovered well from the illness you had and your appetite seems to be healthier. Providing that this stays the same over the next couple of days I would be happy to release you on Saturday. I do have one condition though." Doctor Hodges said moving closer to the girls.

"I would like for you to come back and see me once a week every week on Mondays for therapy. As well as being a Doctor on this ward I am also a psychiatrist." Doctor Hodges explained.

"Now I know your not crazy Peyton." Doctor Hodges continued, holding up her hand when she saw Peyton was about to fight the condition.

"But you have recently had a lot of trauma in your life, and I believe this may be the reason you were finding it hard to eat. I would like for us to deal with this together." Doctor Hodges finished, watching Peyton closely to see her reaction. Out of the corner of her eye she could she Brooke doing the same thing, obviously wondering what her friend would think of the condition.

"If I stay longer can I not do the therapy." Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow, challenging what would happen.

"If you stay longer you would still be doing the therapy but in your hospital room rather than my office across town. Believe me its nicer there." Doctor Hodges said with a smile, letting her patient know that she serious about the therapy in a non threatening manor.

"Fine." Peyton said with a huff of defeat crossing her arms in front of her chest. This action caused Brooke to laugh at how childlike Peyton was being, she knew why though. Her friend hating talking to her, let alone a Doctor who she only just met.

"I don't really do the whole talking thing though so it might be a waste of your time." Peyton said quietly.

"Therapy doesn't always mean talking Peyton. I'm sure between the two of us we can find something that will help you express how your feeling if you don't feel like talking." Doctor Hodges said with a small smile before leaving the room, knowing she at least managed to get her patient to agree to the therapy.

Next was to get her to trust, which she could see with Peyton didn't come easily. She was in for a long hard trip on the road ahead.

Brooke watched as Doctor Hodges left the room. She liked her, the way she was with Peyton was good, she liked the fact she wasn't about to give up on her just because she's being stubborn or unhelpful. She would give Peyton time to lower her walls and let her in, most people, other than Brooke that is, hadn't taken the time to bother to do this.

Brooke turned to look at Peyton, to see her biting her lip starring off into space. She could tell her friend was worried about the thought of therapy. "P." She said bumping her gently with her shoulder to get her attention. She waited as Peyton turned to look at her.

"Its not going to be as bad as you think. I think it might really help you." Brooke said putting her arm around Peyton's shoulder and pulling her to her side so that Peyton's head rested against Brookes shoulder.

"Having someone to talk to who is not as close to you might help you talk about some of the things you feel like you cant talk to me about." Brooke said with a sigh. "But just know that I will be here when you decide to come to me. And I know you will P. Sawyer. Sooner or later you always come to me, 'cos I'm the most amazing friend you have ever had." Brooke finished, earning a chuckle from the blonde causing herself to laugh as well.

They both sat together in a content quietness, after a while Brooke was sure Peyton must have fallen asleep from the fact she could feel more of her friends weight than before and her breathing had evened out.

She smiled as she thought of the prospect of Peyton being released Saturday, today was Tuesday which meant in only three days Peyton could be out of the hospital. Brooke had some planning to get sorted, as some sort of celebration was defiantly needed.


	13. At Home The Horror's Continue

Hello my loyal readers, I am soo soo very sorry for disappearing for so long. My writing muse had vanished. But its came back for an appearance and here we have the next chapter. Your reviews have inspired me to write, and I have a few chapters down now so I will be looking to update at least once a month maybe more now for this story.

Please do let me know what you think I love your opinions, suggestions, guesses and thoughts.

This chapter shows a bit more of Peyton's home life and delves into Ellie and her boyfriend Rick's (Yes the drug dealer from season two) relationships with Peyton.

Please review and let me know what you think.

**At Home the Horror's Continue**

Ellie was tired that was sure, her health was starting to go downhill and fast. She was really starting to feel the full effects of her illness, that and the withdrawals. She felt bad and she needed something quickly. For now though that would have to wait, tonight she had a six hour shift at work, and tomorrow was Peyton's first therapy session with Doctor Hodges.

Hard to think Peyton had been out of hospital for a week, it felt a lot longer. Peyton was barely talking to her, still eating the minimal amount she needed. Peyton was quiet and reserved around her and Rick, something she had never been before. Ellie could have sworn Peyton said something about stopping a deal at the hospital. She had no idea what this deal could be though. She had spent the last week racking her brain about what this deal could be but came up with nothing. '_Maybe_ _Peyton imagined it because of the drugs',_ she thought.

The click of the front door shutting pulled Ellie out of her thoughts; she turned around to see Rick walking into the kitchen combined sitting room with a six pack of beer.

"I thought you had work tonight El?" He said placing the beers down on the kitchen island. He took a beer out of the pack and opened it, taking a sip before turning back to Ellie waiting for an answer.

"Yeah just about to go. You having company tonight?" Ellie replied walking up to the kitchen island where the beers were sat to grab her house keys.

"Yeah. Was going to get you some gear. I noticed you have been a bit wiped lately." Rick said turning his back on Ellie to open the fridge door. He pulled out a pizza box and placed it on the kitchen island next to his beers. "And myself something of course."

Ellie sighed in relief. "Good." She said taking a jacket of off the stool next to the kitchen island and putting it on.

"The pains getting worse and I know it helps a lot." She said looking towards the hallway. "Peyton's asleep at the moment." She continued.

"When she wakes can you make sure she goes out, I don't want her around when your guy gets here. Tell her to go to Brookes or something." Ellie said walking towards the front door.

"Thought you hated Brooke." Rick said mouth full of left over pizza.

"Just make sure she's out by the time you 'friend' gets here please." Ellie said opening the door. She walked through and closed it behind her as Rick watched with a smirk on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Right, we have ice cream, chips and dips, chocolate. What else do I need" Brooke said to herself looking at the food in her shopping trolley.

She was getting supplies ready for tomorrow. She knew Peyton would need to have a relaxing evening after her therapy session. It was hard enough to get Peyton to talk about her feelings with her, let alone a Doctor trying to suss out what was going through her mind. There was a time when Brooke would instantly know what was wrong with Peyton, now though, Peyton had thrown up so many walls around herself that Brooke had no idea what was going on with her. All she knew was that her friend was hurting and needed her now more than ever and she was not going to let her down. She would do whatever she could to help her and make her smile again.

"Let me guess." Lucas said coming up behind Brooke making her jump.

"Girlie night in?" He continued pointing to the items in her shopping trolley.

"Luke!" Brooke said smacking him on the arm. "You scared me."

"Sorry" Lucas said chuckling.

'_Well this is good',_ he thought to himself. '_She doesn't seem to mad at me any more'._

"For Peyton I take it?" He said pointing to the items in the shopping trolley again.

"Yeah, she starts her session tomorrow, thought she might like a pick me up after." Brooke said.

"How's she doing?" Lucas asked. He missed Peyton; he hadn't been to see her in the hospital. He knew he should have. He just couldn't face it. The girl he used to have a massive crush on looking so weak on a hospital bed. That was one thing Peyton Sawyer wasn't. Weak. Or at least she never used to be.

"Do you really want to know, or are you just asking 'cos you think you should?" Brooke said with a sigh. In her mind Brooke knew her and Lucas were over she knew that the moment she left his house after their argument. She wasn't sure if Lucas knew that though and didn't want him trying to win her back with fake concern for Peyton. That was the last thing her friend needed. Someone using her.

"Of course I do Brooke. I know it didn't seem so last week but I really care about Peyton, and you. I want to know that you're both okay." Lucas said trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to fight with Brooke again; he needed her to know that he cared not just for her but for Peyton too. They were good friends, all of them.

"Sorry Luke." Brooke said with a sigh.

"I know you care about us. It's just with everything that happened last week I wasn't sure you know?" She explained.

Lucas smiled, he could understand that. He was confused at first about what had happened but now he was starting to understand it.

"About last week." Lucas said. "Can we talk about it? I think we should clear the air. Make sure we're both on the same page?" He suggested, he didn't want what happened to affect the friendship they had beforehand.

"Sure" Brooke said with a smile. "I think that's great idea." She continued.

"But don't think you're having any of this, it's for me and Peyton only." She said wheeling off towards the checkout.

"Wouldn't even think of it." Lucas said chuckling while following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Peyton yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she walked out of her room. As she walked past the sitting room she saw Rick on the couch watching TV but there was no sign of Ellie.

'_Guess she gone back to work tonight',_ she thought to herself as she grabbed a glass beaker off the draining board in the kitchen and filled it with water from the sink tap. She took a sip as she heard a knock at the door, rolling her eyes she started to walk to her room again as Rick got up off the couch and walked towards the door.

She didn't want to be here if one of Rick's 'friends' were around.

As they crossed each other's path Rick grabbed Peyton's arm stopping her in her tracks and turning her to face him.

"You're not going anywhere." He said hardening the grip on her arm.

"Garry's come to see us." He said smirking as Peyton's eyes widened slightly.

"Why don't you go let him in." He said pushing her towards the door before walking back to the couch and throwing himself down on it.

"Oh, and Peyton?" He said watching her reflection in the TV as she turned to look at him.

"Try to behave tonight, don't want a repeat of last time do we?" He said smirking.


	14. Wash Away The Fire

Heya everyone as promised here is another update for you all.

I would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who is still with me and this story, who has not given up on us and has reviewed and pmed me and inspired my to continue. You know who you are :D

You guys truly are the best.

I would also like to say a big Hello to my new reader out there, thank you for your reviews and opinions.

I would just like to say in particular one thing to the reviewer named Nubela: Please don't fear Rick will pay for what he is doing/has down I also hate scum like him too.

**Couple of author notes. **

Firstly you may see this chapter has started to have a lot more descriptive thought text (as I like to call it) mixed in with the italic thoughts and dialogue as I feel more of the characters thoughts and feelings are needed to help the story along.

Also secondly I have changed the rating to M as the story does contain adult themes and I feel before we get further into it I should have that rating there so people see that as well as the warning I placed on the first chapter and will continue to place where needed. I don't want to be breaking any rules is all.

Thirdly please enjoy the chapter and make sure you write me a review so i know what you think

**Wash Away The Fire.**

Peyton pushed herself further back into the sofa, if she had her wish the smelly old charity shop cushions would eat her alive. That would be better than this. Anything would.

She was sat in-between two of Ricks 'friends', squashed into the middle of them. The one on her left had blonde hair with a sweeping fringe; he looked to be in his mid twenties at least, although out of the people here he was probably the youngest. The one on her right was an older brown haired guy he was bolding slightly on the top of his head, he must have been at least his late thirties.

She cringed to herself as the younger looking blonde guy to her left unsubtly touched her leg again, moving up slightly higher towards her thigh this time, causing her to pull away from his touch and accidently brush her legs against the guy on her right. This had been the game that she had been a part of for the past hour. Move away from one guys advances to accidently touch another making him smirk and probably, Peyton thought to herself_, 'get a hard on. The pervert.'_

"Okay" Rick shouted while clapping his hands together walking into the room from a bedroom to the left. The sudden noise made Peyton jump causing her push back into the sofa even more.

"Entertainments are on the way." Rick continued as he walked up to the sofa. He reached down and grabbed Peyton roughly by the arm yanking her up to her feet.

"And you're leaving." He said.

He pulled her over towards the door causing her to stumble a bit at the sudden use of her legs after trying to make herself as small as possible for the last hour.

"Unless you want to be the pre-entertainment entertainment." He said looking her up and down as he came to a stop by the front door.

He laughed as Peyton's eyes widened in fear then looked behind him to his friends who wore excited expressions.

"What do you think boys?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"What would Ellie think?" Peyton said in a whisper causing Rick to turn back to her quickly and push her up against the door hard ignoring his 'friends' thoughts.

"The mistake you're making, school girl, is thinking she cares about you at all." Rick whispered in Peyton's ear pushing against her and the door causing her to shiver at the closeness.

He moved away from her as quickly as he had closed in on her in the first place and drew his hand back to slap her hard across her left cheek.

He then roughly tugged the door open pushing Peyton back into him with the force before hurling her out of the apartment and onto the concrete floor outside.

"If she gave a damn about you she wouldn't have left you here with me, would she?" He said laughing as he slammed on Peyton who was still sitting sprawled on the floor with a hand to her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxchapterbreakxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Brooke toyed with the left over coffee left in her cup. She was feeling happy, content about her decision to end things with Lucas. Before she hadn't been one hundred percent sure but after just talking with him as friends like they used to she was sure.

The last few months of their relationship had been strained at best. Lucas was becoming pushy and needy where Brooke was feeling more independent. She felt sorry for the way things had come to a head and had just told him so, she felt he deserved an apology so she gave him one, but explained it was just an apology she wasn't going to give him anything else not as his girlfriend anymore.

"You know I owe you an apology too." Lucas said breaking them out of the silence they had both slumped into after Brooke had apologised.

"I've known for a long time your heart wasn't truly with me, not like I wanted it to be. I just didn't want to accept it. I liked what we had, or what I thought we had. I didn't want to let that go." Lucas said taking one of Brooke's hands off of her coffee cup and into his own hand.

"That didn't give me the right to keep you as mine even though I knew you weren't. I'm sorry about that, and the way I acted. I hope we can still be friends, like we used to be." He finished with a small smile.

"We are friends Lucas." Brooke said with a laugh.

"I know. But we should _be_ friends Brooke." He said seriously.

"That would be good." Brooke said with a smile. It was all she really wanted from him; she just hadn't known how to say it for a long time.

She had been attracted to him at the start and they had been good together but she hated the way she always felt insecure as his girlfriend. Like she had to be smarter and do the things he liked so he liked her. That was not the girl she was.

"So as your friend, I'm just going to say you should follow your heart." Lucas said unlinking their hands to drain the last of his coffee.

"With what?" Brooke said confused.

"Your feelings for Peyton." Replied Lucas.

Lucas had been noticing for some time that their closeness wasn't like that of friends. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. As if he did it would mean losing Brooke. Now he knew that she was never his to begin with. Not truly.

"She's my best friend, who I love like a sister." Brooke said.

'She's my world; I don't know what I would do without her.' She thought to herself. 'But do I have feelings for her?' Brooke mused. She really didn't know, she felt secure with Peyton. She loved Peyton. She would do anything for her, but was she in love with her? That Brooke didn't know.

"Oh come on pretty girl I wasn't born yesterday, it's obvious you two are closer than just friends even if you won't admit it to yourselves." Lucas said picking up both mugs in his hands and walking over to the sink to place them down.

"Right so let me get this straight, you want two of the hottest girls in tree hill to hook up right now. Just one week after you got dumped?" Brooke said with a smirk watching Lucas's back.

"Well I..." Lucas said caught for words. He turned around to face Brooke.

"Not right now." He finished.

"Don't worry Broody; I'll make sure you manhood stays intact when people think you turned me gay." Brooke said.

"People will never forget you. Lucas Scott, the man who turned Brooke Davis gay." Brooke said laughing.

"Okay stop it!" Lucas said smacking her on the arm as he sat back down at the table.

"I'm being serious, follow your heart."

"You too Lucas."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxchapterbreakxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

'I really need to get a car.' Nathan thought to himself as he dried his hair with the towel in his hands. He had just walked home from the mall as he ended his cleaning shift at the pretzel shop too late to get the last bus and as his luck would be it had started to pour down with rain.

He sighed to himself throwing his towel down in the sink after hearing a faint knock at the door. He knew Haley would answer it, but it would probably be for him. As he made his way out of the bathroom and down the small corridor he wasn't expecting to see who he saw standing in his door way.

Peyton Sawyer.

Wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans which clung to her all ready thin frame making her look even smaller.

She was soaking wet, her eyes were red as though she had been crying, and Nathan could have sworn that was blood he saw on her face.

Nathan kept looking at her eyes though, it was as though there was something missing in them.

He couldn't catch all of what she was saying as Haley quickly pulled her into her arms and in the house closing the door behind her.

He thought he heard something about 'keys', and 'rain', and 'Brooke'.

He watched as Haley pulled Peyton away from her and began to lead her towards their bedroom.

"Can you text Brooke? Ask her to come over." Haley asked over her shoulder before taking Peyton into the bedroom and shutting the door softly behind them.

Nathan quickly took his mobile phone out of his pocket and tapped out a text to Brooke.

'Need you to come over. It's Peyton. She turned up on our door stop soaking wet. Haley's with her now – Nathan.'

He began to walk to the bathroom when his phone buzzed in his hand. Looking at it he saw it was a text from Brooke.

'Be there in a few.'

Putting his phone back into his pocket he walked into the bathroom and picked up some clean towels from a shelving unit. He then walked out the room and towards the bedroom stopping just by the door and knocking softly twice.

He waited till Haley opened the door and passed her the towels.

"Thanks." Haley said holding the towels.

"Brooke's on her way." Nathan said.

Haley nodded once and smiled. Nathan returned the smile before closing the door again.

He sighed resting his head gently on the door.

He didn't know what to do.

He had never been good to Peyton when they were dating or been what she needed, but he had never seen her looking more defeated than he had tonight.

That usual fire in her eyes, that passion they held was gone.

They were just empty now.

It was like the rain had washed her spirit completely away. Peyton was gone. There was only a shell left.


	15. You're Not Good For Me

Hello readers.

Thanks again for the great reviews from you all and your support with my story.

I just wanted to say that even though it may look like Haley believed the lies from Peyton in the last chapter, she didn't, her priority at that point was tending to Peyton, I should have addressed that more in the writing of my last chapter sorry about that.

This chapter has a bit more of a focus on Ellie's character, I hope you enjoy it. It's a turning point chapter for the story; it begins from here that's for sure.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Reviews inspire me! Tell me what you like, dislike, feel, any ideas have on and so on.

**Authors warning: This chapter contains reference to drugs. If this offends you turn back now.**

**You're Not Good For Me**

Ellie sighed as she looked outside. Another storm. Another night full of rain. It seemed to be all Tree Hill had had to offer since she came here.

One storm after another. In a literal and metaphorical sense.

Ellie didn't like tree hill, she didn't like the people, the weather, or the job she had to do for money to live here.

She was used to just being a free lance writer, just her and her pay check. Moving on the road, living pay check to pay check. That's what she was used to. It's what she knew and what she liked to do. Now though she had to have a stable job, a stable home, a stable life. It wasn't her. It wasn't what she needed, but it was what Peyton needed.

Peyton was the only reason she was doing this, she wanted to do things right by her daughter. So far she hadn't done very well; her daughter seemed to hate her, didn't trust her, staved herself and made herself ill. Ellie didn't know what to do. She needed Peyton to just let her in, so she could get to know her.

She turned back to the counter and started to fill the instant coffee machine filter with fresh coffee just before the bell on the door chimed indicating another customer had entered the dinner. Why the dinner had to stay open so late Ellie had no idea. The dinner got some business at night but not a lot, and it got practically none in the day due to people preferring to go to Karen's Cafe instead.

Looking up Ellie almost had to do a double take when she saw Brooke Davis looking back at her. Out of all the people in the world Brooke was the last person she thought she would see in here. Especially tonight, seeing as Peyton was meant to be staying with her.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke countered folding her arms across her chest.

"I work here." Ellie said. Tired of the conversation already.

"And where's Rick? At your flat?" Brooke said.

"Yes." Ellie said confused. "He was having some mates over." She continued. Hadn't Peyton told her? Ellie thought to herself.

"Right so you're working and Rick's having a party, meanwhile Peyton has turned up at Nathan's flat soaking wet at twelve o'clock at night." Brooke said angrily.

"What!" Ellie said. "She was meant to be at yours hours ago. I told Rick to tell her she could stay the night with you."

"Yeah well obviously she didn't get the message did she?" Brooke said her voice rising.

"Brooke calm down" Ellie said noticing the few customers in the dinner were starting to listen in to the conversation their attention being drawn in by the angry brunette.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Brooke shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's only been out of hospital one week. One week Ellie! And already you're working and letting your druggie boyfriend have his mates round doing good knows what." Brooke screamed at the blonde. She didn't understand how Ellie could be so careless.

"Rick is not a druggie Brooke" Ellie lied, shouting back. She had no idea how Brooke could know that. Had Peyton told her? But how did Peyton know? She always told Rick to make sure she was out of the flat beforehand.

Brooke laughed shaking her head. "Whatever." She said walking towards the door.

"You and that creep can snort up a storm for all I care, just keep it the hell away from my best friend!" Brooke shouted slamming the door shut behind her as she left.

Ellie stood rooted to the spot staring at the door Brooke had left through.

She was stunned. How did Brooke know? If Brooke knew Peyton must know too. She had tried so hard to keep Peyton away from this.

She had been using less; the withdrawals were hard and tiring, making her health bad. It was why Rick was getting them some tonight. She need some, she had gone too long without any and was desperate.

There was no way she wanted Peyton involved in this. Rick knew that. She made it clear to him that Peyton was not to be there when he was getting or using the drugs.

Something must have gone wrong.

"Ellie what was all that about?" Marie another waitress asked her looking concerned.

"I have to go." Ellie replied pulling her apron off. She placed it on the counter before grabbing her bag and quickly exiting the small cafe, not bothering to turn back for Marie's reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxchapterbreakxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley smiled gently to Peyton as she dipped the washcloth in a bowl of water to her side on the floor.

She was currently kneeling on the floor in front of her friend who was sat on the bed dried up and fresh clothed as Haley wiped the blood of her face with a washcloth.

"You going to tell me how you really got that split lip?" Haley said placing the washcloth in the water before coming to sit on the bed next to Peyton.

"I told you, I tripped." Peyton replied pulling the blanket around her shoulders tighter round herself.

"Look Peyton if you don't want to talk to me that's okay." Haley said sighing. She wished her friend would trust her enough to let her in. Haley knew that was unlikely to happen though, Peyton held up to many walls around her heart. The only person she knew who could get through those walls was Brooke.

"You should talk to Brooke though. Tell her what's going on. The truth. You know she worries about you. And like me she knows when you're lying to her." Haley said looking the blonde right in the eyes. She wanted Peyton to know she could see. She could see the lies; see the pain and the confusion. If she could see it Brook defiantly would.

"Just know if there was anything going on, anything you don't know how to deal with you can talk to me. I'm pretty good at helping people with their problems you know." Haley said bumping shoulders with Peyton earning a small chuckle from the blonde.

"She not called Tutor girl for nothing." Brooke said bounding in the room bouncing down on the bed the other side of Peyton, causing Peyton to smile. Brooke was always so carefree and fun, she wished she could be more like her, learn to role with the punches more, and learn to hide her feelings from those around her better. Brooke was good at that, even Peyton couldn't always tell what she feeling straight away. With Brooke her eyes gave her away. With Peyton though, her body language gave her away, it made her easier to read.

"I'll let you girls talk for a bit." Haley said rubbing a hand down Peyton's arm before getting off the bed. She gathered the wet towels and bowl of water from the floor before leaving the room closing the door gently behind her as she left.

Peyton leaned back so she was lying on the bed next to Brooke; she moved her head to the side to look at Brooke who was lying in the same position. They smiled at each other.

"Hey P." Brooke greeted.

"Hey B." Peyton returned, her smile growing more. A few simple words from Brooke made everything better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxchapterbreakxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Out now!" Ellie shouted to the room as she closed the door loudly and turned the lights on in her flat.

She had driven straight home from the dinner to find Rick and his friends getting lap dances off a stripper, drugs and bear everywhere, takeout food boxes some empty some half empty all over the place.

Her flat was a mess. Her boyfriend had his hand on some stripper's ass. She had been yelled at by a girl half her age and she was beyond pissed.

"El?" Rick said confused. Peering round the stripper

"Now!" Ellie said again. Watching as Rick's friends and 'entertainment' started grabbing their belongings and leaving through the front door.

She waited for the last person to leave before slamming the door shut and turning to her confused boyfriend angrily.

"Explain." She said simply.

"You know the boys like some entertainment El. It's just harmless fun." Rick said putting his feet up on the table and leaning back in his chair.

"Not the stripper. Explain to me how Brooke Davis knows about the drugs." Ellie said.

"Peyton told her?" Rick asked with a shrug.

"And how would Peyton know? When you make sure she's out the flat before your friends come round." Ellie said rising an eyebrow.

"Beats me. Maybe she found some of the stash. I made sure she left by ten o' clock tonight, before the guys got here like you asked." Rick said opening another beer that was on the floor by his chair.

"How'd she get to Brookes?" Ellie asked.

"Drove." Rick said after a gulp of beer.

"Really? When her cars still outside?" Ellie said. "Brooke had a lot to say when she came to the dinner tonight. Apparently Peyton showed up at Nathan's soaking wet." She continued.

"Guess she must have walked then." Rick said with a shrug.

"At twelve o' clock." Ellie said. Causing Rick to choke on his gulp of beer he had been drinking before she spoke.

"Okay, so there may have been a slight glitch. I didn't see her to tell her till after the guys got here." Rick said after catching his breath.

"How many times has she been here when you've had the guys over with drugs?" Ellie said quietly.

"How many times Rick?" She said louder, angrily.

"Just a few, honestly." Rick said holding his hands up in the air to try to calm Ellie down.

"Won't happen again I promise. I'll be more careful." He said getting up off the sofa, walking past Ellie into the kitchen after the left over takeout.

"Your right it won't happen again. You won't be here for it to happen again." Ellie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Rick said turning to Ellie.

"You're kicking me out." He said in disbelief.

"Your damn right I am. This is my flat. My names on the lease, my money pays for it not yours. I asked one thing of you. To keep Peyton away from this." Ellie said gesturing to the drugs around her flat.

"You couldn't do it." She finished.

"It was a mistake El, I told you it won't happen again." Rick said.

"The mistake was letting you stay here in the first place. You're not good for me, and you're defiantly not good for Peyton. I want you out Rick. Out of my flat. Out of my life." Ellie said devoid of emotion.

"You'll be back when you need your next fix." Rick said with a smirk on his face.

"Not this time. Leave the key on the table by the door." Ellie said moving further into the flat to begin cleaning up the mess Rick and his friends had made.

"Don't kid yourself El. You're just as bad as me. Guess that makes you bad for Peyton too." Rick said as he pulled the front door key off of his key chain and placed it on the table.

"Don't forget these." Ellie said throwing Rick's jacket and a bag full of smaller bags full of drugs at him. Rick caught them easily in one hand. He stuffed the drugs in his jacket pocket and left the flat slamming the door on his way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxchapterbreakxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'buzz'

'buzz'

'buzz'

A phone vibrated on a bedside table. The screen light turned on.

1 new message.

No ID

Should have kept your mouth shut, school girl.


End file.
